Love Of The Sea And Land
by darknekogirl16
Summary: This is about a mermaid girl who in love with our fire demon hiei but her mother told her she is to never go near him again heart broken the girl goes to see a sea witch who gives her the power to walk on land but she on a time limte to get the boy
1. Chapter 1

**I've started to go back now and Edit this story to make it better. Reading back on this I really see how I use to write a year or two back and its kinda alittle fun to read back on old stories I wrote.**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho **

**I only own Melody, May, April, Mika, Rika and Melody's Mother**

* * *

Name: Melody  
Age: 16  
What you are: Mermaid  
Looks: long black hair sea blue eye's and dark blue fin  
about you: your a girl who doesn't like to listen a free sprit you and your friend may who is also a mermaid like to swaim around the sea and you also sometime forgets things but your a fun girl to hang out with and you have a great voice and is good at dancing too

Name: May  
Age: 16  
What she is: Mermaid  
Looks: light blue hair light green eye's and light blue fin  
about her: she like you care free girl sweet and funny she'll do anything for you and help you when others pick on you and you help her when other pick on her and she great at dancing and good at singing.

* * *

You are swimming around with May having fun picking up thing that look cool and putting them in your bags.

"hey Melody look at this!" May says

You turn and swim over to her to see her holding a dagger you grab it and look it over. "what you think it is" May asked as you look more.

"I-I don't know" you say.

You touch the blade and end up cutting yourself "ow" you say as you stare at your now bleeding finger. "Melody are you okay" May asked as you nod and put your bleeding finger in your mouth then put the dagger in your bag.

You both started swimming around again then you two swim to your hide-out and put the thing you found on some rocks in there. you smile looking at all the stuff you two have as May lay down on a rock looking over something. you swim up to a little thing with two people on it by the look of it dancing, you smile and out of no where start singing.

(A/N: ok you going to be singing the one the little mermaid song if any of you seen it you should know what I mean.)

May smile watching and listening to you sing, when you were done you sigh laying on the sandy ground with a smile on your face. "wow Melody you sing so good" May says as you smile at her.

"thanks" you say

you two swim out of the hide-out, you noticed it's getting late so you both start to swim home.

You wave to May as you swim away from her, she wave back before going into her house you smile as you swim in to yours. while you pass by a door you hear your name so you stop and swim back to the door and look in to see your mother.

"ah Melody my dear please come here"

you smile as you swim up to her as she sitting on her throne.

that right you are the princess of the seas.

"yes mother" you say.

"well my dear you are sixteen now and I think it's time you find yourself a man" she says as you look down.

"but mother I have not found one and I don't think I will" you say.

your mother sighs,

"Melody you have to stop playing around and start thinking of what you should do because you are a princess after all" your mother says.

"but mother why can't you get one of my other sister to do this why me!" you say trying not to yell.

"they are already looking my child you are the only one not" you mother says as you look to the side.

"Melody it's time to stop acting like a little child and start acting like a princess" she says as you glare at her.

"what if I don't won't to be a princess!" you yell as your mother narrow her eye's.

"you have no choice" she says as you open your mouth to say something.

"and we will not speck of this anymore good night" she says.

you close your mouth and glare at her then swim out and too your room and crash down on your bed with your face in the pillow. your other three sister look at you worried as they swim over and mika pat your back.

"oh melody everything going to be okay" Mika says.

"yeah mother just trying to help you is all" Rika says.

"don't worry everything will turn out for the best" April says.

you pick your head up and hug all three of your sister. "thank you" you say smiling as they smile back then you four go to bed.

* * *

When you wake up you yawn and do your morning things then eat and go to May's house and get her. then you two go to the hide-out as you two lay there may look at you.

"Melody is there something wrong you haven't talk much today" May says with worried in her voice as you sigh.

"my mother want me to stop acting this way and start acting like a princess and look for a man" you say as May eyes widen.

"but I don't want too!" you say as you hit the ground out of anger.

"but she just doesn't understand that" you say as May sigh and hugs you. "oh Melody" she says as you hug her back "let go for a swaim okay" May says as you nod smiling a little. you two swim out of the hide-out and around you two talk.

"so do you have your eyes on anyone Melody?" May asked as you look at her. "no, what about you?" you asked as May laughed "same" she says as you two laugh then you two swim from the sea to your's and May's favorite lake.

you two swim around playing tag but when you were about to tag her you heard something and stop. May noticed you stopped as she stops laughing and swim over to you.

"Melody what is it" she ask as you look at her.

"you hear that" you asked as she start to listen so do you.

thats when you two heard laughing and talking.

May gasped,

"yeah but what is it" May asked.

"the real questen is who is it" you say.

you start to swim to the sore.

"Melody wait!" May says following you as you pop your head out of the water and go behind a rock as May pop out too.

"Melody I don't think we should be doing this" May said.

you look a bit over the rock to see four boys and three girls playing in the water.

well three were one was sitting in the sand watching with a bored look.

May look too and gasp alittle again.

"humans! Melody we should go now, we'll get in trouble if they see us" May says.

you looked at her.

"just a few more minutes and we'll go okay" you say.

May had a uneasy look but nod as you too look back.

you see a boy with black hair that was gel back and brown eye's, a boy with orange hair and black eyes, a boy with red hair and greens eye's and a boy with black with white in it hair and red eye's.

The first girl had blue hair and pink eye's, then next girl had brown hair and brown eye's and the last girl had sea green hair and red eye's.

your eye's were on the boy with red eye's who was sitting in the sand there was something about him you wanted to know about him, and wanted to know who he was.

"hey hiei come on and get in the water already!" the boy with the gel back hair yell as the boy glare at him.

"hn" he say's turn and looking the other way you smile a bit.

_Hiei so that his name_ you thought.

"Melody come on, oh no melody that boy looking this way!" May says pulling you to the side as your eye's widing.

you two go back under water and swim till your back to the sea, you two are breathing hard.

"do you think he saw us" may asked panting.

you looked at her still panting

"I hope not" you say as may sighed.

"come on" she says as she start to swim away you look behind you and smile.

"melody!" May yell as you take one last look then swim over to May as you too start to swim back home.

* * *

**There I hope this is better and more easier to read and I hope you enjoy this story better now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters now edited, this might even help me with Ideas for my other stories that I'm working on at the moment. xD I'm hoping I can get all the chapters of this story edits by the end of the night or if not but tomorrow.**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**I own Melody, May, April, Mika, Rika, Melody's Mother, Jack, Mike and Ayame.**

* * *

It has been a few days now and you had the boy on your mind the whole time. you wanted to see him again so you did.

you started swimming back to the lake, you had a smile on your face.

_I hope he there_ you thought.

When you finally get there you pop your head out and hide behind the same rock, you peek over hearing something like a fight. When you look over you see the four boys again but they were fighting.

while two were, well the other two stand to the side watching it.

It was the gel back hair boy and the orange haired boy fighting.

you sighed watching with a small smile, you watch the boys train till they were done.

"man am I hungry" Yusuke says.

(A/N: ok let say you found out their name as they were training)

"yeah me too" Kuwabara says.

"then I guess that my cue to go home and start dinner" Kurama says smiling.

"yay!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara says.

you laugh a little

"hn" is the only thing Hiei says then he look to his left.

you gasp and hide behind the rock.

"hey Hiei come on!" Yusuke yelled as him, Kuwabara and Kurama were already ahead of him walking home. Hiei took one last look at the lake then turn and start to follow the others as you peek over the rock again and watch him go you smile a little.

"Hiei" you say with a dreamy like look on your face.

you stay there swimming around then as the sun falls and the moon come out you sit on a rock that was underwater so the water cover from your waist down. you smile at the moon and start to sing 'Taking over me' by Evanescence without you knowing two red eye's were watching and listening to you in a tree by the lake.

**

* * *

**

Hiei's pov

you were walking home with the two bakas and the fox, you thought you saw something in the lake by a rock it look like the same thing you thought you saw a few days back when you all went to the lake for some _fun_.

_it look like a girl_ you thought.

After dinner you had to get out of the house, the two bakas were being annoying again so you went back to the lake.

But when you got there you saw a girl sitting on a rock, her waist down was covered by water she had long black hair and sea blue eye's and she was singing. you sat down in a tree by the lake and listen as you stare at her.

she was staring at the moon.

_wow she so bea- what! no...hn she just a baka onna..who has a great voice...hn._

you just sat there listening when.

"Hiei"

you look behind you to see Kurama then back to the lake to see the girl gone.

you growled in anger.

Kurama stop under the tree.

"Hiei we're going to the movies you want to come" Kurama asked.

you look down then at the lake one last time then jump down.

"hn" you say.

Kurama smiled you two walk back to the house.

**

* * *

**

Melody's pov

you were just sitting there singing when you heard.

"Hiei"

your eye's widing as you look behind you then jump into the water and hide behind the rock.

you peek over to see Kurama looking up into a tree and say something then after a bit Hiei jump down, you gasped as your eyes widen.

_please tell me he didn't see me! _you thought.

you watch them walk away when they were gone you sigh going back under water and swimming home.

* * *

The next day you were humming as you swim around doing your morning things with a smile on your face. Your sisters where sitting at there make-up and hair stuff deck watching you with a weird look.

you swaim into another room.

"what's up with her" Rika asked

Then Mika had a big smile on her face.

"she found someone" Mika says.

The other two had big smiles too then their mother swim in.

"good morning dears"

"morning mother" your sisters says.

Then you swim out of the room still humming, your mother look at you.

"good moring mother" you say kissing her cheek the swim out of the room.

your mother watch you with a kinda shock look.

Rika, Mika and April had a smile on their faces.

"she found someone mother" April says.

Your mother looked more shocked then smiled.

you swim around still humming as you swim into yours and May's hide-out and lay down on a rock with a flower in your hand picking at it .

"he love me, he love me not, he love me, he love me not, he love me, he love me not, he love me! hahahhahah ahh"

you lay on your back staring up with a dreamy look on your face but what you didn't know was someone was watching you.

**

* * *

**

The Watcher's pov

"hahahahahaha this couldn't be any easier hahahahahaha!" Ayame says.

The sea witch she too was a mermaid but a evil one she had knee high long red hair and red eye's.

she laugh at the bubble that has Melody in it.

"it look like the princess has fall in love with oh my by the look of it a demon hahahaha like mother like daughter!" Ayame says laughing.

"Mike, Jack get over here!" Ayame yelled as two kinda small sharke come swimming over.

"yes Ayame" they say.

"I want you to watch this girl" Ayame said pointing to Melody as the two nod smiling a evil smile as Ayame did too then start laughing.

**

* * *

**

Melody's pov

you had went home to grab something to eat when your mother swim in.

"so Melody whos the lucky merman" you mother ask.

you had almost choke on what you were eating as you to turn to her.

"um well" you start as you mother stare at you.

_oh god how am I going to tell her_ you thought biting your bottom lip.

your mother got a little confused look.

"Melody is there something your hiding from me" she asked.

you stare at her kinda uneasy.

she narrow her eye's.

"well" she says.

"um-" you started again.

Thats when May came swimming over not seeing your mother.

"Melody remember those guys from the lake " May stop finally seeing your mother as your eyes widen.

"what boys by the lake?"

your mother eye's widing

"you went to the sore again didn't you! what have I told you about that!. what if a human saw you huh? Melody why can't you just listen to me I told you not to go and what do you do you go againt my rules and swim up to the sore!" your mother yells at you.

you look down.

your sisters come in wanting to know what all the yelling was about.

"and what about these boys huh! ahh your not tell me you have falling for one have you!" you mother says glaring now.

you just keep looking down without saying anything.

"I will NOT allow this!" your mother yell.

You finally had it and look up and glare back.

"you don't even know him!" you yell.

"I know that he a human and humans are bad!" your mother yell back.

"how would you know! and I know his not hu-" you put your hand over your mouth your eye's widen.

yeah over the time you had been watching him you had found out he was a demon.

your mother eye's widing again.

"no.. no... I CAN'T NOT BELIEVE THIS FALLING IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN IS ONE THING BUT A DEMON I DO NOT THINK SO!" your mother scream.

your sisters gasp staring at you shock as you look to the side.

"MELODY YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING YOURSELF INTO YOU COULD BE KILLED DEMONS ARE EVIL" your mother scream again.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HUH! AND SO WHAT IF I LOVE HIM" you scream back.

your mother sighed calming down.

"melody it's time I told you this and you three as well"

you and your sisters got a confused look.

"well your father, did not get killed by humans he wasn't even a merman" you mother says looking to the side.

your eye's widen and your sisters gasp.

"your father was a...demon"

you were so shocked that you couldn't move, May had a shocked look too.

"why" was the only thing you could say.

your mother look at you kinda confused.

"how come you can love a demon and I can't why!" you yell.

your mother had a sad look.

"because I don't want you going down the same path I did" your mother says.

this time you had the confused look.

"do you have any idea how hard it was for me and your father to be together him being a demon and I being a mermaid" you mother says.

"it was hard and how your father died was because other demons found out about me and your father and didn't like it and they trying catch me and selling me for a lot of money but your father save me but it came with a prices, his death" your mother says trying not to cry.

"I don't want the same thing that happen to me happen to you so I'm telling you now Melody I do not want you to ever go anywere near that boy do you hear me!" your mother says.

tears came to your eye's.

you turn and swim away your sisters watch you with sad eye's as May followed you. You swim fast to the hide-out and cry on a rock.

Ayame's two sharke smirk seeing you as they swim over.

"aww poor princess can't be with the one she loves" Mike says.

you stop crying and looked up.

"yes how sad if only there was a way we could help" Jack says.

they swim around you.

"w-who are you?" you ask wiping your eye's of tears.

they smirked.

"my child we know someone who can help you be with the one you love" Jack says.

"forever" they both say.

you stare at them.

"really" you asked.

they nod.

"Ayame she can do it she is a power girl" Mike says.

you stare at them a bit shocked.

"no no get away from me!" you kinda yell laying back down on the rock.

they sigh and start to swim away.

"oh well I guess you'll never get to be with the one you love so much" they say.

you slowly pick your head up and think a little.

"wait" you say.

"yesss" they say's turning back around smirking.

you look at them.

"I'll do it" you say as they smirk more.

"gooood" they says.

you follow them to where Ayame's hide out is, May who had almost got to the hide-out saw you swimming off with the two sharke.

"huh Melody" May say as she follows you and them.

* * *

**Well thats the end of this Chapter, things are really starting to heat up now. Also I'm trying not to copy to much of what the movie is so you'll be seeing some different stuff that wasn't in the movie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Chapter three edited, **

**Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Only own Melody, May & Ayame**

* * *

When you finally got to Ayame's, you look around kinda scared as the sharks swim away.

"come in, come in my child no need to stay at the door"

you hear as you look ahead of you to see a mermaid with long red hair and red eye's, you swim over to her.

"I was told you could help me" you ask.

Ayame smile.

"yes, yes I can so what is it you need" she ask.

you blush a little,

"well you see-" you started.

"don't tell me it's a boy huh" Ayame asked as you blush more nodding.

Ayame smiles and swim over to her table were her glass like bubble is as you do too. She put her hands over the bubble and hiei come into the bubble.

"oh my you sure got your eye's on a cute demon" Ayame say's as you smile blushing staring at him. Then ayame smirk swiming over to where some bottles are and grbaing some and goes over to a bot and throw the bottle in making a loud sound and color like smoke go everywhere.

Ayame grab more bottle and throw them in then swim over to you.

"ok dear this is not free so"

A paper that is glowing pop out of no where.

"if you cannot make him fall in love with you in one month then you have to work for me" Ayame says smirking as you get a worried look.

you look at the bubble at hiei, you start to think.

May who was watching all of this gasped.

_no Melody don't!_ she thought

Then what your mother said come into your mind as you close your eyes tightly and grab the pen and write your name down.

Ayame smirk more laughing as she roll up the paper and it disappears, your eyes openned as the colored smoke goes around you and put you in a bubble.

Ayame just keep laughing.

May gasp and started to swim to you but had to stop because of all the smoke.

Ayame just watched still laughing a evil laugh as your fin turn into legs.

you gasp as the smoke cleared and May swims over fast and grab you and start swimming to the sore, When she finally got there you gasp for air. May saw that she and you were at the lake again so she swim over to a rock with you as you sat on the rock.

May stared shocked at your legs as you did too then smiled.

May look up at you with a kinda sad look as you look at her.

"May what's wrong" you ask.

"Melody do you have any idea what you have done" May asked as you look down.

"well anyways we can't change what has happen but oh your mother told me to tell you that your half demon too" May said as you look at her shocked.

"yeah half ice demon" she says as your shocked look turn to a smile May sighed.

"well let get you to the land" May says helping you down and to the land as you got up and try to walk but end up falling as May laughed at you.

you playful glare at her and blow the hair out of your face then start laughing yourself. you two stop laughing when you hear something, May jump back into the water and goes behind a rock.

you turn to see the red head Kurama walk out of the forest his eyes widen seeing you sitting in the water kinda naked he blush looking away.

"I'm sorry" he says as you get a confused look.

he noticed the confued look and point to your body as you look down and still don't get it.

"what are you sorry for" you ask as Kurama look at you shocked and trying not looking down.

"well for one your almost naked" Kurama says as you just stare at him he sighed.

"what is your name" he ask.

"Melody" you say smiling.

Kurama smiled back.

"hi nice to meet you Melody my name is Kurama" he says as you nod.

"do you have somewhere to go?" he ask as you shake your head.

"well if you want you can come home with me" Kurama says as you smile with joy and Kurama smile back then cough taking his coat off and handing it to you.

"here put this on" he says.

you look at it then put it on.

it went down to your mid thigh as he help you up.

you had almost fell again but kurama caught you.

"you okay" he asked.

you nod as Kurama help you get to the house.

you looked back at May one last time waving as she wave back with a sad look when you finally got to the house you looked around as yusuke come running to the door.

"hey Kurama whe- whoa!" Yusuke says seeing you standing there with only Kurama coat on. Kuwabara hear what Yusuke said and come to see what was up and when he saw you he started drooling as you smiled a little.

Kurama shake his head as he started walking pass Yusuke and Kuwabara as you follow.

The two baka's eyes following you.

"wow Kurama where you find her she hot!" Kuwabara says as Kurama sighed.

"in the forest by the lake" he says walking into the living room where Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, he look over when Kurama and you walked in.

Hiei eyes widen slightly as he look away fast blush a bit seeing you in only a coat.

"um Melody this way" Kurama says as he had seen you stop in the living room and looking at something.

(A/N: 'coughhieicough' ^_^')

you snap out of it and followed Kurama up the stairs and to his room as he went to his closet to see if he has anything that would fit you.

you sat down on his bed and look around.

he finally walk out and over to you as he hands you a kinda over size red shirt and white pants.

"um I don't know if this fit but you can try them on" he says.

you nod and stand and start to take off the coat as Kurama eye's widen as he blush.

"wait, wait, wait" he says.

you look up at him confused as he cough pointing to the bathroom as you nod and take the clothes and walk in there closing the door and start to change.

when you walk out the sleeve was a little off your shoulder as you push some hair out of your face.

Kurama look you over then nod.

"hmm it's going to have to do for now" he say's smiling as you smile back.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is alittle shorter then the others, but now Melody finally can find a way to be with the one she loves but will he love her back before the time runs out?. **

**well you'll have to keep reading to find out, lol xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Chapter Four Edited.**

**I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**I own Melody and The Guy (you'll learn his name later in the story)**

* * *

You two walk back down stairs and kurama went to the kitchen to start dinner, as you walk to the living room to see Yusuke and Kuwabara playing a game and Hiei just staring out the window.

you smile as you stare at Hiei and a small blush show on your cheeks then yusuke look up and see you standing there and start to drool a little. Kuwabara look at yusuke then you and does the same thing.

you blinked as you look at the two and get a uneasy look.

"hn well you stop staring at her, can't you see she doesn't like it" you hear Hiei say as you look at him and smiles and yusuke and kuwabara snap out of it.

"wow you look hot in that!" Kuwabara says.

you just smile a little more as the sleeve fall a little more off your shoulder. Just as you sat down the door open in walk the three girls you saw at the lake. you stare at them as they walk into the living room, the blue hair girl was the first to notice you.

"oh hi there who are you" she asked.

you open your mouth to say something but nothing come out you get a confused look and try again, you blush a little as hiei look your way as you try talking again but it's was like your voice just doesn't want to work.

you put one hand to your neck with still a confused look the gang look at each other.

"what's wrong" the brown hair girl asked.

you give her a confused look in a 'I don't know' way kurama then walk in.

"what going on" he asked.

"this new girl she can't talk" kuwabara said as kurama got a confused look too.

"what but she talked to me at the lake" he says.

now everyone got confused and look at you as you bit your lower lip looking down still holding your neck.

"hn" Hiei says looking back out the window.

"well my name is botan and this is keiko and this is yukina" botan says as you nod.

soon everyone goes back to what they were doing as you try to think whats wrong with you.

you sigh not knowing what's wrong and stand up and walk to the door going outside and to the side of the house where without you know hiei was sitting.

when he saw you he started to watch to see what your doing as you walk over to the little lake they have. There was flowers all around the little lake making you smile as you sat down next to the lake and ran your fingers through the water as you sighed.

_why can't I talk_ you thought with sad eye's.

Then you put your feet in the water loving the feeling you look up at the sky as the wind blows making your black hair fly a little. you sighed again lay down on your back with your feet still in the water.

_how can I get him to love me if I can't talk_ you thought.

hiei who was still watching you and also now reading your mind got a confused look slightly.

_who is she talking about_ he thought.

you lay there watching the clouds go by then you hear a soft voice singing.

you smiled knowing who it was as you stand up and started to walk into the forest till you got to the lake again. There you saw May sitting on a rock singing, you smiled walking over to the lake side as she saw you.

May stopped singing and jump into the water and swim over to you, she smiled.

"hey there Melody" she says smiling.

you gave her a sad smile as she got confused, you sigh then open your mouth to say something but nothing came out. You try telling her with your hands that you couldn't talk and she got what you meat.

"hmm well maybe now that you finally with this boy you like so much has got you so shy that it made it so you couldn't talk just give it time and you'll be talking again" may says smiling.

you smile back nodding.

"oh before I forget, here" may says holding out your bag of your stuff.

you smile more as you grab it then open it pulling out the dagger. You look it over then put it back in the wet bag you look at may.

"well I better go before someone see me, I'll see you around Melody" may says waving.

you wave back as she jump into the water swimming away.

you sighed as you stare at the lake for a while then turn walking back to your new home.

when you walk in, yusuke was the first to notice you.

"hey there melody" he say's smiling as you smile back and wave a bit.

"hey where you get that bag" kuwabara asked.

you look down at the red bag then at kuwabara as you got a uneasy look then kurama walk in saving you.

"lunch is ready" he says.

kuwabara and yusuke run to the kitchen and sat down eating like pigs as kurama smile shaking his head walking in and sat down and start to eat too.

you sighed,

_got to say thanks to kurama when I get my voice back_ you thought.

you saw hiei get off the windowsill and walk by you.

you were lucky he didn't see the small blush on your cheeks as he passed. you turn and walked into the kitchen also, as the only seat that was open was the one right next to hiei.

you gulp a bit as you slowly walk over and sat down putting the bag in your lap and slowly started to eat looking at hiei out of the corner of your eye a few times. what you didn't know was kurama saw you giving hiei a few looks out of the corner of your eye.

he smiled and went back to eatting.

After you were done you wash and put your dish away then walk out of the kitchen, going up stairs then turns walking down the hall stoping at the last door.

opening it you found more stairs walking up them after closing the door behind you and open the door to found yourself on the roof. you smiled as you walk over to the side and sit down letting your legs hang over the sides with your bag in your lap.

you then open the bag pulling out a flute you smile at it as you put it to your lips and started to play a song.

it was soft at first then got a bit louder as the wind blow your hair from behind as you had your eye's closed.

the gang had walk outside to train when they heard something looking around then up, they found you sitting on the roof playing your flute. They stand there watching you play when you were done you smile opening your eye's then heard clapping.

you look down to see the gang, you blushed but smile again waving to them then you put your flute away standing up.

That when you felt this strong energy.

you blinked a few times, never before feeling something like this.

_what the..?_ you thought.

then you gasped when you felt it strongly coming from behind you.

turning fast you gasp louder seeing a big fire ball heading your way, your eyes widen.

Right when it was going to hit you something grab you jumping out of the way as the fire ball crashed into a tree.

you open your eyes and slowly look up to see hiei was the one that saved you.

blushing you look down only to see your in a tree.

"you okay" you hear hiei asked.

Nodding was the only thing you could do, hiei stared at you a bit then jump down.

"hiei, melody!" yusuke yelled.

him and the other two ran over.

"melody are you alright" kurama asked worry was in his eyes.

you nod again giving him a small smile, he smiled back as hiei put you down on to your feet.

there was still a bit of red still on your cheeks but then the sound of laugher came from the roof as you all look up.

the boys glared as the girls had ran out and stand by you.

there standing on the roof was a guy, he had a cape on and brown hair, his eyes were red. he smirk down at you all then he point to you.

"hand over the girl" he ordered.

you gasp starting to get scared alittle.

yusuke grab your shoulder making you go behind him along with the other girls.

Yusuke glared at the guy as the guy sighed.

"always the hard way" he says to himself smirking.

"but it's also the fun way" he says smirking.

his smirk was sending cold chills down your back making you shake a bit with fear in your eyes.

"girls go over there where it'll be safe" kurama says.

Boten, Keiko and Yukina nod while Yukina grab your hand as you look at her.

"come on melody'chan" she says.

she and the other girls run over to some trees and hide behind them.

while the guy smirked as he had watch you run over to the trees with the girls.

"hey what are you staring at!" kuwabara yelled making the guy turn his eye's back to the boys.

"something that will me mine soon" he says.

hiei sent a death glare to the guy not liking what he said. hiei knew what he ment by will be his soon.

soon a fight broke out,

even through the guy was out numbered, he was giving the boys a run for their money.

you watch with worried looked as did the girls did too.

"yusuke!" keiko yelled.

The guy had punched yusuke very hard in the stomach sending yusuke through a few trees.

"gahhh" kuwabara yelled running at the guy with his spirit sword out.

The guy smirked giving kuwabara a kick in the head making kuwabara fly into the side of the house. yukina gasped putting her hands to her mouth as her eyes widen.

kurama had his whip out as he glared sending his whip at the guy to wrap it around his arm but the guy had catch it with his hand while blood went down his arm but he just smirked. kurama had a shocked look as the guy pull on the whip sending kurama flying.

Then Hiei came running at inhuman speed with his katana out.

hiei was lucky he had got one hit on the guy on his back. The guy growled as he side kick hiei making him go flying.

_hiei! _you yelled in your head.

the guy did something then three more of himself poof out of no where, they were smirking as they went to go fight the others.

you were watching the fight with hiei, he was doing okay for now as you watched him you saw something coming up from behind him.

you blinked seeing it was another clone of the guy.

gasping you saw that hiei hasn't notice yet.

the clone was making a fire ball in his hand smirking,

_that cheating! _you thought mad.

you turn and ran.

"melody!" botan says as she and the others girls watch you.

you had ran till you were by a tree close to hiei's fight, you look at the guy behind hiei to see Hiei still didn't notice him.

the guy as he was fighting smirked nodding a little, hiei had a confused look slightly. then the guy behind him nod back smirking.

he stand up and shoot the fire ball at hiei with fast speed.

your eye's widing as you did something without thinking.

you had ran over to hiei.

"watch out!" you yelled.

you push hiei out of the way taking the hit yourself.

you gasp as the fire ball hit your side hard making you fly into a tree.

"MELODY!" the girls yelled.

you fell to the ground on your side with your hair coving you face, hiei stared at you in shock as all the fights had stop to see what just happen.

the guy stared shocked also, while staring at a knock out cold you laying on the ground.

blood was slowly going through your clothes and down your leg. The guy growled as he made a sign with his hand to go.

"we'll be back" he growled.

he jump away as the girls ran over to you.

"melody!" they yelled again.

kurama ran over too kneeling down by your side to see how bad your wound were while yusuke and kuwbara stand behind the girls.

hiei slowly got to his feet and staring still slightly shocked at you.

kurama then pick you up.

"come on!" he says.

kurama ran back to the house with the others following close behind. kurama lay you down on the couch and went to get something from his room, then he ran back and started cleaning your wound then put some healing plants on it. After that was done he wraped your wound up.

Kurama sighed as he went to put the stuff away.

yusuke put something over you to keep you warm as kuwabara grab a pillow putting it under your head, the girls look really worried.

"don't worry she'll be fine" kurama says.

he walk back into the room as the girls nod still with worried looks on their faces. hiei was on the windowsill again but he was looking at you out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

After a few hours your eye's slowly blinked open, your groan as you start to sit up.

you groan in pain again and take a deep breath as you pick up the covers that were over you and pick up your shirt a bit to see your side wraped up alittle tight.

you sighed,

_well I'm just glad hiei is alright, wait! hiei! is he alright? _you thought.

you look around fast then finally found hiei on the windowsill.

you sigh seeing him fine then you see that he was also asleep.

you blinked as you stared at him.

_he looks so... _you thought,

but you couldn't really put to words to what he look like when he was asleep.

you smiled as you stare at him then you slowly got to your feet and walk over to him with one hand on your side. you stop right next to him as your eyes soften. you wanted so bad to touch his cheek or even kiss him.

A small blush started to show on your cheeks and without you knowing your hand slowly started going to hiei's cheek.

your hand was about to touch his cheek when you noticed his eyes slowly opening. your eyes widen as you pull your hand back fast but you couldn't step back fast enough before his eyes opening all the way and look at you.

which maked you blush more, hiei blinked a bit startled staring at you.

"s-sorry" you say softly.

you turn to walk back to the couch but hiei stop you by grabbing your arm. you gasp as you turn blushing more looking at hiei a little shocked.

"you ... you talked" he said.

Then Hiei remember back in the fight when he thought he heard you yell before you push him out of the way of the fire ball.

your eyes widen as you too now notice, you could talk again!.

A smile then showed on your face.

"yay my voice is back" you say laughing.

Hiei stare at you laughing, he then started to feel something inside of him.

_what is this ... this feeling_ he thought staring at you.

you sat down on the couch just as the door open and in walked...

* * *

**Ha I'm so Evil huh *grins* You'll have to read the next chapter to find out who was going to come in. Also this Chapter was longer I noticed which is good there was 2,680 words! yay! xD lol. **

**Also Reveiw and tell me what you think of the Chapters that are Edited so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 5 girls only

'start story' In walk botan,keiko and yukina you look over and smiled at them "hey" you say as they looked at you shocked " 'gasp' melody you talked!" botan say's as keiko and yukina smiled they run over and hug you as you hug back then kurama walk in "what's going on" he asked looking at you four girls "melody got her voice back!" keiko say's as kurama smiled at you "well that good" he say's as you smile back and giggle a bit "will lunch is almost done" kurama say's walking back into the kitchen then yusuke and kuwabara walk down stair's "hey yusuke kuwabara" you say softly as they stare at you "dude she talked!" kuwabara say's "thank you captain obvious" yusuke say'sarcastically as kuwabara look at yusuke angry "your really asking for a ass kicking uremeshi!!" kuwabara yelled "kuwabara you couldn't even kick a flys ass" yusuke say's smirking "gahhh!" kuwabara then try punching yusuke soon they got into a fight the girls sigh walking into the game room as you watch with a worried look you then step a bit closer to the two fighting on the floor to try and stop them but someone's arm wraped around your waist and pull you back so you don't get hurt you look behind you to see hiei you blush staring at hiei kinda shocked "I wouldn't try and do that the two baka always do this" hiei say's as you stare at him then look back to yusuke and kuwabara you sigh nodding then hiei let you go and walk into the kitchen right when kurama walk out he sigh seeing the two fighting...again you walk over to kurama and look over to the two still fighting "hey you two lunch is ready" kurama say's as yusuke and kuwabara stop and look at kurama then kurama step back and grab your arm pulling you with him as you see two things fly by you as you blink and look at where yusuke and kuwabara once were to see them not there and you look in the kitchen to see them eatting like pigs you walk in as kurama goes to get the girls you sit down and stare at the two boys eatting fast as hiei gave them a gross out look and a glare kurama and the girls then walk in as keiko and botan hit yusuke and kuwabara up side the head for eatting like pigs as you put a hand to your mouth and giggle what you didn't know was hiei was staring at you out of the corner of his eye soon everyone calm down and started to eat after lunch kurama took all the dishes and botan and keiko drag you into the living room with yukina following you gave them a confused look "seeing that you don't have clothes of your own" botan say's "uh oh here she goes" yusuke whisper to kuwabara who nod "we're taking you SHOPPING" both the girls yell as yukina smiled as you blink "shopping?" you say as the two girls look at each other shocked then at you "your telling us you don't know what shopping is" keiko say's as you get a uneasy look as yusuke got behind you "believe me when I say this shopping with them is death" yusuke whisper in your ear "yusuke!!" keiko yelled grabbing him by the ear "ow ow ow keiko that my ear ow ow ow let go! ow ow I was kidding!" yusuke say's as she drag him away you laugh watching this then botan grab your arm "don't listen to him come let goes!" botan say's smiling as you get a uneasy look again and botan notice "here to make it easyer on you then boys with come with us" botan say's smiling "WHAT!" you hear kuwabara and yusuke yell kuwabara stand up "no way you girls always make US carry your begs which is like 100!" kuwabara yelled pointing at botan as she sighed then you hear keiko tell yusuke he is coming and you hear a smack then the two walk back and you see a red hand mark on yusuke's cheek and a stupid smile on his face as he sigh "well come on let just get this over with" yusuke say's as botan and keiko high five so botan asked koenma and he made a portal for you all when you all walk through you were all in a forest close to the mall "ok come on!" botan say's as everyone start to walk you look around with a awe look in your eye's yusuke saw this and tap kuwabara on the shoulder then nod to you as kuwabara look and him and yusuke started laughing a bit but you pay them no mind you were to busy looking around keiko and botan hit the two boys as they gave you a smile soon you all were in the mall as your eye's were wide and you were looking at all the stuff and store's yukina grab your hand and started pull you with the others are going she then pull you into a store as the guys were standing in a corner talking the girls pull you over to some clothe "ok melody what do you like" keiko say's as you look at the clothes and shrug the girls look at each other then giggle "ok!" they say as they start looking through the clothes as you stand there watching them you blink a few times and the next thing you know you have clothes push into your arms "ok go try them on!" botan say's as she push you to the changing room you go in close the door behind you as you look at the first outfit you put your head to the side then put it on it was a baby blue top and blue jeans you walk out as the girls smile you turn around you could feel the boys eye's on you which made you blush when you were facing the girls again then had big smiles "you look great!!" keiko say's as you smiled "you look very nice" yukina say's as you smile at her then walk back into the changing room you try on everything the last thing was a summer dress the top part of the dress was made of jeans and the bottom was dark blue with small flowers on it you walk out and turn around as the girls gasp staring at you as you face them and blush "wow!" yusuke and kuwabara say staring at you as you look their way they look at each other then to you and smirked yusuke winked "nice" he say's making you blush more kurama just smile at you as you gave a small smile back you look to hiei as the girls were talking to the boys about your dress he had his head looking to the side but you notice him staring at you out of the corner of his that made you made you blush a bit more as you look down they girls then pay the clothes for you and you all go to different store's then finally stop to get something to eat you girls were sitting at a table as yusuke, kuwabara, kurama and hiei walk over yusuke's and kuwabara's arms were full of bags as they drop them down breathing hard kurama put the bags he was holding down as hiei who was holding a few bags put them down yusuke and kuwabara went to go get some food as did kurama while hiei sat down next to you which made you blush and look down at your lap botan, keiko and yukina notice this and get big smiled on their faces.

'FF'

you all were back home and you had just talk to koenma and he said you could stay and gave you your own room right now you were putting your clothes and stuff you got away when there was a knock at your door "come in" you say as you put clothes in your dresser the door open in walk keiko, botan and yukina you look over to them and smiled "hi" you say as they smiled back "melody we need to ask you something" keiko say's as you got a little confused but nod botan closed your door as she smiled at you as you just blink still confused "ok what we need to know is" keiko say's look over at the two other girls botan then step up "do you like hiei" she say's as you stare at her as you cheeks start to turn red the girls notice and giggled "you do!" botan and keiko say as yukina smiled you look down playing with the end of your shirt (me: yeah you still was wearing what kurama gave you) you look up cheek still red and nod they giggle again "well that good that boy need someone like you" botan say's as you get a little confused "he so mean and cold he need someone to love him maybe you just be the one to melt his cold heart" keiko say's as botan and yukina nod you stare at them then look down thinking _could I really...could I do this all in one month_ you thought you were snap out of your thoughts by a knock at your door as you look up when the door open in step yusuke "hey girls lunch is ready" he say's as the nod and look to you as yusuke walk back down stair's "come on melody" botan say's as you smile and down "ok" you say as they walk out with you right behind as you all were eating botan look up from her food "hey what ya say if we all go to a club tonight!" she say's smiling as everyone look at her "I mean it gave us a good reason to try on the new outfits we got" she say's "alright" kurama say's as you just sit there staring at them not knowing what they are talking about you notice hiei was just sitting there eatting in silents you blink looking at him he was just staring down at his food as he ate slowly you look down at your food and keep eatting after lunch you help kurama with the dishes "um kurama" you say as he look at you "can I ask you something" you say blushing a bit as he nod smiling "sure go ahead" he say's as you take a deep breath "is hiei always quiet like he was at lunch" you say as kurama stare a bit then smiled "yeah you get use to get after awhile" he say's as you nod "why you ask" kurama say's smiling a bit more as you blush and shake your head "no reason" you say as you look down at what your drying as kurama stare at you still smiling "sure" he say's as he goes back to washing the dishes after that you walk into the living room as kurama sat down and opening his book you sat next to yukina as she keiko and botan were watching yusuke and kuwabara playing a racing game after yusuke won botan stand up and look at the clock to see it's 6:44 and everyone was leaving for that club at 9 so you all still had time she smiled and look at everyone "hey let's play truth or dare!" botan say's as you all look at her you put your head to the side confused "sure" both yusuke and kuwabara say's as kurama put his book down and yusuke and kuwabara drag hiei into the game you sat there still confused "what's truth or dare" you asked as everyone look at you which made you blush botan smiled "you'll see" keiko say's as yusuke and kuwabara smirked you gulp a bit "ok I'll go first truth or dare...yusuke!" botan say's as yusuke smirked "dare!" he say's as botan smirked a evil smirk "I dare you to...to eat some cookies that hiei makes!" botan say's as hiei smirked and yusuke's face went pale "what noways!! he may poison them!" yusuke say's eye's wide as botan smirked "you have to it's a dare" she say's as yusuke gulp looking at the still smirking hiei "fine truth or dare kurama" yusuke say's "truth" he say's "aww your no fun" yusuke say's as kurama smiled "just playing it safe" kurama say's as yusuke laugh a bit "fine what girl in this room do you like the most" yusuke say's as kurama look uneasy and look at you four girls then yusuke who now smirked kurama blush a bit and say something in a low tone "what was that kurama I didn't hear you" yusuke say's as kurama sigh "botan" he say's still in a low tone but loud enough for everyone to hear yusuke and kuwabara start laughing as botan blush and kurama blush more keiko was too laughing as you look at both botan and kurama as kurama sigh "ok ok truth or dare keiko" kurama say's "dare" keiko say's as kurama smirk looking over to yusuke as yusuke eye's widing a bit "I dare you to go into the closet for 5 minute's with yusuke" kurama say's as now kuwabara, botan start laughing as hiei smirked yusuke and keiko blush but get up and walk to the closet and go in as botan times them kuwabara was standing close to the door he smirked "hey I think I heard something!" he say's as botan and yukina giggle "5 4 3 2 1 time up you two!!" botan yelled as everyone heard a

'thump'

then the door open and out walk keiko and yusuke and they were blushing like crazy kuwabara laugh "how was it" he say's smirking as yusuke hit him on the head after everyone calm down you all started the game again keiko look around then she smirk when her eye's land on someone you got a uneasy look "ok truth or dare..hiei" keiko say's as hiei look at her "hn dare" he say's as keiko smirked and look at you out of the corner of her eye as you gulp a bit trying not to blush "ok you HAVE to stay next to melody through the whole time we're at the club and you have to be her date!" keiko say's as yusuke and kuwabara smirk and go ooooo as hiei stare at keiko and narrow his eye's as keiko just smiled you look down so no one could see your red face after a while you all stop the game yusuke was dare not to be a perv for the whole night kuwabara had to say that it's ture that he sleep with a bear at night and you were dare to sleep in hiei's room for a week keiko look at the clock to see it's 8:05 "ok everyone we should start getting ready" she say's as everyone nod and went to get ready you were in your room trying to find what to wear but you were having a hard time that when the girls walk in you look over to them as they smile "need some help" botan say's as you smile and nod so they help pick out your outfit and it was dark blue knee long jeans and a red shirt yukina did your face as keiko put a little make-up on you after you were done they girls smile big "you look great!" botan say's as you smile your hair was in a high ponytail so after the girls were done it was 8:55 you all walk down stair's to see the boys waitting "finally" yusuke say's standing up he smirked at you four as keiko smack him "ow what was that for!" yusuke say's holding his head "what was your dare yusuke!" keiko say's as yusuke sighed kuwabara laugh at him so yusuke call for a portal and you all walk through and was in the forest again and you all start walking to the club once you all get there the first thing you see and hear is color lights and loud music it was dark in there but still light enough to see you look around at all the people dancing the club was a two story you all walk up some stair's to the top floor and got a table that over look the dance floor you sat near the side to look over at the people dancing you were smiling thinking this was going to be really fun hiei sat next to you and look at you out of the corner of his eye yusuke and kurama went to go get drinks as the girls talk kuwabara too was watching the people dancing (me: more like all the girls dancing) he was drooling a bit as hiei gave him a glare with a bit of a gross out look soon yusuke and kurama walk back and pass out drinks you took a slip of your drink and smile _mmm good! _you thought as you take another slip "come on lets go dance!" keiko say's as her and botan grab your arm and pull you out of your sit and drag you down stair's with yukina following you four get to the dance floor as they start to dance and you just watch blushing a bit "come on melody" keiko say's as you blush a little more "I..I don't know how to..to dance" you say looking down as the three girls giggle "we'll show you!" keiko say's as you look up and smile they show you what to do and soon you have a hang of it and your dancing and laughing "there you got it!" botan say's as you four start dancing.

'up with the boys'

yusuke smirked staring down at you four along with kuwabara "melody is a good dancer don't you think so hiei" yusuke say's as he look at hiei smirking as hiei who was look down at the table (me: but really looking at you out the corner of his eye lol) and narrow his eye's at yusuke as yusuke laugh a bit kurama smiled seeing hiei look out to the dnace floor were you, botan, keiko and yukina are dancing after a few songs you girls walk back up to your table and sit down you sigh breathing a bit fast as you drink down your drink and sigh as you put the cup down "that was fun" keiko say's as botan and yukina smile soon a slow song came on and yusuke and keiko walk down as kuwabara asked yukina who said yes and they follow yusuke and keiko as hiei glare at kuwabara kurama stand up and ask botan who blush but nod then walk down leaving you and hiei alone at the table you blush and look out on to the dance floor to see the others dancing you sigh watching them with a small smile on your face hiei look at you then the dance floor then you again he notice that kurama look up at him as hiei sigh and stand up you look over to him as you heard him stand and see him put his hand out you blink and blush a bit as you look up at him "want to dance" hiei say's in a low tone as you blush and look at his hand then slowly take it as you stand up and nod slowly you two walk down to the dance floor as you stare at the floor blushing you two stop and hiei turn to you as you look up and blush more "I..I don't know how to do this" you say's in a soft voice as hiei stare at you then take your arms and put them on his shoulder as his hands rest on your waist you blush as you stare at his hands then look at him "just follow what I do ok" he say's as you nod and slowly hiei start to show you how to slow dance you heard giggling and look over hiei's shoulder to see botan and keiko giggling looking at you and hiei as kuwabara and yusuke smikred kurama just smiled as you put your face into hiei's shoulder blushing as you hear yusuke and kuwabara laugh hiei had his eye's closed with a annoyed look on his face you pick your face up and look at hiei to see him with his eye's closed and the annoyed look on his face and look down "I'm sorry" you say softly and hiei open his eye's looking at you "for what" he asked as you look up at him "you didn't have to dance with me if you didn't want to" you say in almost a whisper as hiei stare at you soon the song end and you let hiei go and walk over to the bar as you hear keiko and botan hit yusuke and kuwabara you sat down and stare at your hands then you hear someone sit next to you and look up to see a boy with blone hair and blue eye's he smiled at you as you have a small smile back "you okay you look sad" he asked as you look down "I'm fine" you say as he stare at you "so what your name" he ask as you look at him "melody" you say softly as he smiled "pretty name my is Kurai" he say's as you smile "it's nice to meet you kurai" you say as he smiled back "so what a pretty girl like you doing here alone" he say's "oh I'm not alone I'm with my friends" you say as he nod "would you like a drink" he asked as you think about it then nod so he oders two drinks when they came you slowly drink yours you jump a bit when you felt him put his hand on yours "so got a boyfriend" he asked leaning in a bit close as you stare at him and was going to say something when you hear "hn I don't think that any of your business" you both turn to see a kinda piss off looking hiei behind you he was glaring at kurai as you thought you saw a bit of red show in kurai eye's when he saw hiei but push it to the side to think for later kurai smiled "oh sorry is she with you" kurai say's with a fake smile as hiei narrow his eye's "yeah she is" he say's then grab your hand pulling you over to him as you blush as hiei gave kurai one last glare then turn and started to walk away pulling you with him as you look back at kurai who smiled at you mouthing 'I'll see ya' you blink then look ahead of you at hiei then down at your hand that was still in hiei's and blush hiei went back up where the others are "oh melody there you are we we're worried" keiko say's "are you okay" yukina asked worried as you smile and nod kurama look at that time and saw it was 12:30 "hey guys I think we should get going" kurama say's as everyone agree and walk out and back to the forest you were walking behind hiei looking at the ground once you all got home you all walk to your rooms you closed your door as you walk to your dresser and pull out your pj's then walk to the bathroom you change then wash your face of the make-up putting your hair back down then walk into your room and over to your bed as you sigh with a smile as you pull the covers over you and smile _today was so much fun I hope what the girls say is ture I do hope I can melt his cold heart as they say_ you thought as you closed your eye's and fall asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 6 girls only

you wake up to hearing birds singing you smile and sit up and yawn a bit then walk to your window you open it letting the morning wind in you smile closing your eye's feeling the wind on your face but you open your eye's hearing something like fighting and look down to see the boys training kurama who was standing on the side lines watching yusuke and kuwabara training with hiei next to him was the first to notice you he smiled and waved you smile and wave back hiei look over his shoulder to see what or who kurama was waving at and saw you he stare at you a bit and you notice this and kinda stared back as your cheeks turn a little red he look back to the fight after a bit you sigh and walk over to your dresser to grab something to wear for today _hmmm maybe I can ask one of the boys to train me_ you thought as your grab some shorts and a shirt (me: you can pick the colors) you wash up a bit then change and walk down to the kitchen passing the living room where the girls was talking you wave to them as they wave back you grab something to eat then walk outside and over to kurama and hiei kurama smiled at you "good morning melody" kurama say's as you smile "good morning" you say then look to hiei "g..good morning hiei" you say trying not to blush hiei look at you out of the corner of his eye "hn" he say's then look back to the fight you sigh and look to the side kurama who watch all of this was in deep thought then smiled as he look at you then hiei out of the corner of his eye then you snap out of your little daze and look to kurama "kuram um can you uh" you were trying to find the right words without looking stupid kurama look over to you and smile "what is it" he asked as you blushed a bit "um can you train me" you asked in a low tone hiei look over at you when he heard this kurama blinked then smiled "sure" he say's as you smile "thank you!" you say happy as kurama laugh a bit so kurama and you walk off after telling hiei you'll see him later you two walk to a clearing as kurama turn to you "okay do you know what you are" kurama asked as you blink _I can't tell him what I really am hmm oh yeah! _"yes I'm a ice demon" you say _well really only half but he doesn't need to know that_ you thought as kurama smiled "ok do you know any attacks" he say as you shake your head no "ok do you know how to turn into your ice demon form" kurama asked again you shake your head no kurama nod and told you to sit down and you do "ok clear your mind once you do that I want you to look very deep in your mind for your demon form okay" kurama say's as you smile and nod and close your eye's clearing your mind when you did you started looking for your ice form after what feel like a hour but really only 30 minute's you felt like your body was growing colder and colder and in your mind you saw a ice blue glow getting closer and closer till finally you got to the glow in your mind you softly touch the glow and light blinded you then you hear "melody open your eye's" you do as your told to see a smiling kurama staring at you as you get a little confused he point to a lake close by as you got up and walk over to it you kneel down and look at yourself in the water and gasp at what you see your hair snowly blue and your eye's ice blue and your clothe change you were now wearing a ice blue china like dress that went down to your thigh's with blue shorts under it and long slevee's and you were wearing blue socks that stop a little under your shorts and your socks front and back part was cut and you had dark blue fingerless glover that when up to your upper arm you stare at yourself shocked that this was you as you look over at kurama still shocked he laugh as you smile and walk over to him "ok let see what kind of attacks you can do" he say's as you nod you two train till 12 (me: oh yeah you woke up at 7:30) and you have some new attacks like ice needle,ice ball,snowflake of death,ice wolf,and ice sword oh and you also found out you can heal but not that good you can only heal little cuts right now you and kurama walk back to the house what you didn't know was someone was watching you and kurama train from a tree (me: can you guess who ) when you got back you took a shower then walk down stair's when you dry off oh your not in your ice form anymore just to tell you and walk into the living room where the girls were still talking you could smell kurama making lunch hiei was on his windowsill again and yusuke and kuwabara were playing video games you sat down next to yukina who smiled at you and you smiled back you listen to them talk till kurama called you all for lunch yusuke and kuwbara were first to the kitchen like always you laugh a bit and start eatting your lunch when you were done you thank kurama and walk up to your room you grab the bag may gave you and pull out your flute and walk down stair's and outside to the lake you sat on a rock when you got there and look at the lake you then notice there was a waterfall to it too and smiled as you started to play your flute after a while you hear a.

'SLASH'

you had your eye's closed when you were playing you smiled as you put your flute down and open your eye's you already knew who it was "hey may" you say as a head pop out of the water and smile at you may swim over as you hop off the rock and sat next to the water "hey melody how is it on land" may say's as you smile "great but I do miss the water and you and my family" you say with a small smile may smiled then get a look of worry as you stare at her "what's wrong may" you say as she look up she sigh "melody it's your mother" that was all you needed to know to know what got may so upset "what is it" you say even through you already knew "she send a seach praty out to find you melody and I don't know how long I can keep lying to her melody" may say's worried as you sigh _I knew it_ you thought "melody you have your whole family worried your mother is going crazy trying to find you" she say's as you bit your lower lip you hear may take a deep breath "melody why don't you just forget about this and come back home" may say's as you snap your eye's up to her shocked and stand up "what! no I can't back out now after everything I went through to get this I can't just stop now I knew something like this would happen I just... 'sigh' may I'll tell you this if he doesn't feel the way I do about him at the end of this month I'll come back home ok" you say as may stare at you then sigh and nod _because that all the time I have to stay in this way_ you thought trying to hide the sadness in your eye's but may notice and got a worried look.

'SNAP'

you turn around fast then look back to may "may go now before someone see you" you whisper as she look to you and nod you gave her a small smile as she smiled back and swim away just as someone walk out of some bushes you turn around to see hiei standing there he stare at you then look around then looked back to you "um w.what is it hiei" you say as your cheeks turn a little red "I thought I heard you talking to someone" hiei say's as your eye's widing a bit then you smile "I don't know what your talking about I was talking to no one" you lied as hiei narrow his eye's "I know I heard someone now who was it" hiei say's as you gulp a bit "hiei I think your just hearing things" you say as you walk over to your bag and put your flute back into it just as you were going to pick the bag up hiei grab your wirst you gasp blushing "I will find out who you were talking to" he whisper in your ear making chills run down your back he let you go as you grab your bag fast and start to walk away you look at hiei over your shoulder to see him staring out at the lake you bit your lip again as you walk back to the house.

'ff 2 weeks'

you were in your room hugging your knees to your chest your chin was resting on top of your knees and you were staring at the wall you had a uneasy look on your face _oh what am I going to do I'm running out of time and fast! I only have a week left A WEEK! _you thought you let out a long sigh and lay on your back the only good this that you have is hiei is now keeping a close eye on you and you scared to go back to the lake scared that hiei may follow you and see may you started bitting on your lip _oh what do I do what do I do what do I do_ you keep thinking over and over again you sigh then hear your stomach growl you sit up and walk down stair's to get something to eat when you were passing the living room you notice something someone new was here you look in keiko was the first to notice you "oh melody come here and met ami she new here" keiko say's as you walk in to see a girl with black hair and green eye's she smiled at you as you smile back "hello ami" you say as she smile "hellp melody it's so nice to met you" she say's inside you felt like something wasn't right the way she look at you made you feel uneasy you just smile then walk into the kitchen to get something to eat when you did you went outside to train for a while when you were done you walk back to see everyone in the livingroom watching a movie what really shock you was ami talking to hiei he would talk a little back but not much she would smile and laugh at almost nothing you felt something inside you heating up as you narrow your eye's a bit then blink and walk fast up to your room what you didn't see was the smirk on ami's face as she watch you walk up the stair's you were now taking a shower as you lead on the shower wall _what does she think she doing sitting that close to him and she wasn't here a whole day and she already almost all over hiei grrr that little- _you snap out of your thought as your eye's widing and sighed _I know why I'm so mad because of the time running out I have to do something_ you got done with your shower and dry off and put on some clean clothes you made a note to yourself to stay away from ami because you didn't know what you'll do if you saw her that close to hiei again the whole day you stay in your room trying to figer out what to do kurama had knock on your door he looked worried but you just shake it off he told you it was dinner time but you said you were not hungry and went back to trying to think of what to do.

'next day'

you yawn as you walk into the kitchen everyone was in there but hiei kurama just put the food down when he notice hiei wasn't here "would someone go wake up hiei" kurama say's as ami smiled and stand up "I will" she say's happy it was a good thing you walk in when you did you made a fake smile and without anyone seeing made some ice go under ami's feet making her slip and fall back into her sit "no you eat I'LL go wake him up" you say and kinda walk fast out and up the stair's as everyone in the kitchen looked at each other weird as ami's pout glaring at where you were just standing and cross her arm's you walk up and stop in front of hiei's door you sigh as you knock softly but after a while of knocking you slowly open the door and peek in it was dark but you could still see you walk in and softly closed the door walking over to hiei you stare down at his sleeping face as your eye's soften _he look so cute when he is asleep_ you thought as you smile alittle then your eye's move down to his lips you feel your cheeks heat up as you stare at him you could almost hear your heart beating in your ears you gulped as you slowly lean down you stare at him as you got closer when you were a few inches away you snap out of it and blush big time pulling back fast _no this isn't right! _you thought but what you didn't know was when you pull back fast your knee hit the side of the bed a little hiei move a bit then slowly blink open his eye's he look over at you "melody what are you doing in my room" hiei say's making you jump a bit and look at him you blush when you see him without a shirt on "w.well kurama t..told me to c..come get you" you say as you look to the floor to hide the blush on your face hiei stare at you "hn alright I'll be down in a bit" hiei say's getting out of bed you look up a bit and almost gasp seeing him in only his boxers your blush more as you turn and walk to the door opening it "o.okay" you say as you walk out closing the door behind you as you walk back down stair's and sit down hiei come down a bit later ami smiled "good morning hiei!" she say's as he sit down "hn" he say's as he start eatting she just smiled and started eatting too looking at hiei ever few minute's which was starting to piss you off you sigh as you stand up "thank for the food kurama" you say as you start walk out of the kitchen kurama watch you walk out with a worried look seeing as you only ate half of your food you were now training kinda hard as you stop to take a rest you were breathing hard leaning on your knees when you hear "hn what's wrong with you onna" you turn around to see hiei leaning on a tree with his arms crossed staring at you as you stare at him then look to the side "nothing" you say as hiei sigh "don't give me that tell me what's wrong" he say's as you just stare at the ground hiei was going to say something but look to the side fast he narrow his eye's then ran and grab you just as a fire ball was going to hit you as you gasp shocked hiei glare over to where the fire ball was shot and out walk that guy he smirked hiei growl as he put you down but push you behind him pulling out his katana "I told you I'll be back for her" he say's as hiei glare more "will your not going to get her!" hiei say's as he ran at him the guy smirked and soon a fight breaks out as you watch with worried eye's for hiei and...


	7. Chapter 7

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 7 girls only

'start story' you were watching the fight with hiei and the guy hiei look like he had the upper hand for a while till the guy got behind hiei fast and shot a fire ball at his back hiei went flying into a tree "HIEI!" you yell by now everyone was outside and the guy made his clones again so each boy was fighting a clone you made a run to hiei but the guy jump in front of you as you gasp and your eye's widing he smirked and grab your chin and stared into your eye's "don't worry dear this will all be over soon" he say's you just stare at him then you see something that shocked you saw a flash of blue go through his eye's and gasp as a flash of the boy from the club goes through your mind "your..your" you try to say as he smirked "that right I'm the guy from the club" he say's "kurai" you say softly as kurai smirked he grip his hold on your chin a little more tight then started leaning in your eye's widing hiei who sat up putting a hand to his head he look over to you and kurai and his eye's widing seeing how closer kurai was getting he then glared kurai who was a few inches away from your lips just as he was about to kiss you he was throw away from you and into a few tree's you gasp as you stare at kurai then look to your right to see a piss off hiei and his fist was on fire he look over to you to see the fear in your eye's his eye's soften a bit then as kurai was getting up hiei glare over at him as he grab your arm putting you behind him you grab the back of his shirt as kurai smirk "she will be mine" kurai say's as hiei growled now both of his fists was on fire they ran at each other starting another fight you ran behind a tree and watch then something happen that felt like your heart stop a sword went right into hiei's back kurai smirked as he punch hiei sending him 6 feet away kurai smirked as he pull out a dagger "here is where you died" kurai say's as your eye's widing and again you act without thinking and ran over to hiei just as kurai throw the dagger kurai's eye's widing as you kneel down hugging hiei "NO!" you yelled you closed your eye's tight waitting for the pain to come but it never came you open your eye's the first thing you see it blue hair you blink as you pick your head up from where it was laying on hiei's bloody back your eye's widing when you see the ice sheild and the dagger in it kurai was staring at the sheild shocked you sigh as you look down to hiei to see him with his eye's closed and his breathing was getting slower and slower "no hiei..wake up please wake up!" you say as you shake him a bit but he still didn't open his eye's "no hiei you can't die please!" you say almost yelling tears came to your eye's then you gasp remembing something you pull his shirt up to see the wound it look kinda deep you bit your lip as you put your hands to his wound as your hands start to glow blue slowly the wound started to heal _please work oh please I can't lose him I can't! because if I did I would never be able to forgive myself_ you thought as tears fall down your face and land on hiei's bleeding back after a while you felt weak so you knew you had to stop even if you didn't want to you did as you try catching your breath you stare at hiei "hiei...hiei please...open your eye's" you say when he didn't tears fall down your cheeks again "no please...you can't die you" your tears without you know land on his wounds again "please wake up I have to tell you...something I have been waitting to tell you for a while now please hiei I beg you wake up" you say as you softly touch his cheek your eye's soften as you lean in "I love you" you whisper as you kiss him on the spot right next to his lips you open your eye's as you pull away a bit tears fall down your cheeks again landing on his face as you sat up then you see hiei move a bit and you looked a bit shocked then smiled "hiei!" you yell and that was the last thing you hear as your whole world goes black.

'hiei POV'

you just got stab in the back by that bastard kurai then you feel him punch you and the last thing you feel is you hitting the ground when you black out when you wake up you feel someone next to you as you feel them move a bit what shocked you was when you hear a soft "I love you" then feel someone kiss the spot right next to your lips you wanted to know who said that you try opening your eye's you move a bit and hear "hiei!" after a bit you finally open your eye's as you look to the side you see no one there _what..but I thought I heard someone... _you thought as you look around with your eye's then you hear "hiei!" and look to see kurama, yusuke and kuwabara running your way and that was the last thing you saw as you black out again when you wake up again you slowly open your eye's "hiei" you hear softly as you look to the side to see a smiling melody sitting there "melody" you say in a weak voice she smiled as you feel her touch your hand you blink to see melody not sitting there anymore your eye's shot wide open as you sat up a little to fast "melody!" you yell as you look around the groan from the pain on your back your door opens as kurama walk in "hiei are you alright" he asked as you look over to him "melody where is she" you ask as kurama look to the side "well where!" you yell as kurama sighed and look to you "he took her" kurama say's as your eye's widing you then look down growling a bit as you put your hands into tight fist _damn him..damn him to hell! _you thought angry _I will get you back melody I swear I will_ you thought again.

'your POV ff 5 day's'

you wake up on a bed you slowly sat up and hold your head "where..where am I" you say as you look around in the room had tube by what look like fill with water you couldn't see what was in the tube's because something told you it wasn't right your eye's shot to the door in the room as it open in step kurai he smirked when he saw you awake "will nice to see your finally up" he say's as you got a confused look "finally?" you say as he smirked "that right you have been out cold for the whole week" he say's as you gasp shocked he smirk more "that right your time is up" he say's as you got more shocked "wait how do you know!" you yell as he smirked more "oh I know all about you melody princess of the seven sea's" kurai say's your so shocked that you can't even move kurai look at a clock that was in the room you look to only to see it's 10:30 p.m you got a mix of shocked and scared look kurai just smirked "by midnight your time will be up and you'll have to turn back" kurai say's looking over to you as you felt tears in your eye's _no...hiei after everything I went through to be with you it'll be for nothing_ you thought as the tears fall you two sat there in silents you look to the clock to see it's.

11:25

you bit your lip and look down what am I going to do I'm running out of time and fast! you thought you blinked _well I can't just sit here and let time go by I have to do something_ you thought and look up a bit to see kurai leaning on a wall with his arms corss over his chest and his eye's closed you glared _I will not let him win_ you thought as you felt your body going cold your hair started to turn from black to blue as your eye's went to a ice blue the room started to turn cold as kurai's eye's snap open to see you changing into your ice demon form with you still glaring at him he looked shock to see this and he push off the wall you slowly got to your feet "I will not let you win" you say as you still glaring at him "I work hard to get these legs and I'm not going to back out now even if time is against me" you say your voice was cold as ice as you slowly walk to kurai as he start to pull out some daggers you put your hand up "ice needles" you say softly as ice like needles go flying at kurai hitting him on the arms he yell in pain as he drop his daggers he glare at you as you put your arm up and ice cover it "ice sword" you say as your arm is cover with ice into a sword kurai growl as he pull out his sword you two start fighting at first you had the upper hand then your felt yourself getting weaker because you were not use to this form and you have not train that much in it kurai smirked seeing this as he bring his sword down on you but you block it with yours he smirked as he push down hard making you back up a few steps he smirk more as he gave a rough push making you fall and your ice sword goes away you gasp then your eye's widing when you feel something weird going through your body you gasp again as you look up at the clock to see it's.

11:50

_NO! _you thought as you stare at the clock wide eye kurai smirk as he put his sword away then walk over to you "I think it's time I put you in the water" he say's as he pick up your weak body you try fighting but it didn't work he walk over to one of the tube's then up some stair's he open the top of the tube then drop you into the water you luck you took a deep breath before he drop you as you still under water stare up at him to see him smirking as he closed and lock the top door you look to the glass window to see him walk down the stair's he stand in front of the tube staring at you smirking you then need air so you swaim to the top and it had just enough room at the top to breath you take another deep breath then go back down and glare at kurai then he hit a botton "I bet you want to know what in the other tube's huh" he say's as you get a confused look he smirked and walk over to some wall and hit a botton soon the lights come on for five tubes your eye's widing as you see your mother, april,rika, mika and may in the tube's you send a death glare to kurai he smirked "I bet your wounding how I know huh" he say as you just glare "will I had a little help" he say's as he step to the side you looked shocked to see ami step up she smirked to you then you glare you then make ice go over your mouth and nose so you can talk "you bitch! I knew there was something wrong about you!!" you yelled as ami smirked "oh poor melody she can't get what she wants so she throw a fit" ami say's as her eye's flash a red you blinked as you then start to think _wait a minute what was that huh wait ami..ame amy.aym 'gasp' ayame! why didn't I see it before!! the sea witch I knew I shouldn't have trust her! _you thought angry at yourself "ayame I know it's you show your real form!" you yelled as ami smirked and her hair goes red and down to her knees and her eye's go red "oh what a smart girl we have here" ayame say's smirking you glare then look to the clock and get a uneasy look to see it's.

11:55

ayame smikred "5 more minute's" she say's as you glare at her as you try hitting on the glass window ayame and kurai just watch you smirking tears came to your eye's _no_ a flash of hiei went through your mind _I work so hard to try to be with you I guess what mother said was true oh mom I wish I listen to you_ you thought looking down as your hair shadows your eye's then out of no where the door to the room goes flying across the room and hit the wall hard you look up fast as kurai and ayame turn to see the gang run in you swim to the glass putting your hands on it with a happy look they look over to you "melody!" kuwabara yelled happy to see you as you smile and look over at hiei tears come to your eye's again happy to see him alive he look over to you then glare at kurai "let melody go now!" yusuke yelled as kurai smirked "sorry no can do" he say's as yusuke got pissed you look to the clock to see it's.

11:57

you look back to the gang with a worried look kurai smirked as did ayame "it's almost time" she say's as kurai nod the gang look confused "almost time for what" kurama asked as ayame step up "you'll see soon" she say's "did you really think melody was JUST ice demon" kurai say's as you look to kurai with begging eye's not to tell he juts smirked not even looking at you but knew you were staring at him begging him not to tell the gang look more confused "melody is only half ice demon" ayame say's as you start to bang on the glass the gang look your way seeing the begging and scared look in your eye's kurai and ayame look at each other and smirked ayame look to the clock to see it's.

11:59

you look to and gasp "NO!!" you yell as the clock hit.

12:00

the ice around your mouth went away as kurai and ayame look at you smirking the gang look to worried as you look down at your legs to see light going around them your eye's widing as you open your mouth letting out a silent scream closing your eye's tight light then blind everyone in the room when it went away the gang uncover their eye's and gasp when they see you,you had your face in your hands and your legs had turn back into a fin "melody she...she" kuwabara say's shocked "a mermaid" kurama say's staring at you too "that right our little melody is half mermaid half ice demon" kurai say's "and now she belong to me" ayame say's as the other look to her by now your mother three sister and may has woken up "melody!" your sisters yelled as you look to them you swim to the glass putting your hands on the glass again "I'm so sorry!!" you say with sadness in your eye's your mother glare at ayame "what do you mean melody belong to you" your mother asked as ayame smirked and pull out the glowing paper again "she made a deal with me" ayame say's as your family looked shocked may just gave you a sad look as you look down your mother look to you "why melody" she asked as you say nothing and put your head lower "melody please tell me!" your mother say's as you bit your lip "because I wanted to be with him!" you yell as your family looked more shocked ayame smirked "ah yes your little lover boy I must say melody you do go for the cute demons like I said before like mother like daughter" ayame say's as the tears fall (me: ok don't ask how you can cry underwater you just can) your mother gave you a sad look the yyh gang was really confused now "will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!" yusuke yelled as everyone look at him "oh I almost forgot you four were here" ayame say's "well you see melody here had fall in love with one of you" kurai say's as the boys looked shocked then hiei look like he was in deep thought as a kinda flash back came to him _- "I love you"-_ hiei eye's widing _that..that was melody's voice why didn't I figuer this out before! _hiei thought and look over to you still shocked at finding out about this new info ayame smirked _look like he finally figuer it out_ ayame thought then...


	8. Chapter 8

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 8 girls only

'start story' ayame turn and walk to your mother's tube as your mother glared "now listen up give me your power or" ayame look over to kurai who nod and walk over to your tube and put his finger on a blue botton your mother watch him closely ayame look back to her "will shock melody" ayame say's as your sister and may gasp and your mother eye's widing your mother look at you who still looking down and closed her eye's gulping a bit as she open her mouth to say something your head shot up "mother no!!" you yell as everyone stare at you in shock "don't worry about me mother please don't even into her will!" you yell again kurai growl "quiet you" he say's as he push the botton you scream as you were shocked you open one eye slowly staring at your mom "p..please do.don't do it" you say with your pain in your voice your mom stare at you wide eye as ayame had a blank look kurai repush the botton stopping the shock you fall down to the bottom of the tube and just lay there "melody!" your sister and may yell ayame look to your mother "well" she say's your mother was still shocked at what had happen her eye's look from your tube to ayame tears were in your mother eye's she closed her eye's tight and took a deep breath "fine" she say's "mother what are you doing! melody took that shock for you how can you do this!" april yelled "april I have NO chose!" your mother say's as ayame smiled and walk over to the side of the tube and pull on the wall as a small thing come out she put her hand in it "put your hand in the hole" ayame say's as your mother swaim over and put her hand in soon they put their hands together and both your mother and ayame started to glow as power went from your mother to ayame who was smiling and laughing when it was done ayame pull her hand out and was smiling as she felt the new power going through her body "yes..yes the power of the seven sea's is mine!" ayame yelled laughing as your mother looked weak you open your eye's just as you hear a loud.

'SLAM'

you look up then slowly get up swimming up to the glass window to see the gang pin to the the wall and your mother looking weak _no mother_ you thought you look over to ayame and kurai they were smirking then you saw ayame walk up to hiei "you know you are very cute I think I'll keep you" she say's as she put her hand on hiei's cheek he just glare at her she smirked and lean in your eye's widing as she got closer and closer hiei eye's widing too watching her just as her lips very very lightly touch his your eye's glow a blue _NO! _you yelled in your mind as the tube's glass crack ayame pull back as her and everyone look to your tube no one could look in because of the blue light soon the glass breaks as the water come flying out and on to the floor "what's going on!" kurai yelled the light was still there as ayame uncovered her eye's she look to your tube and her eye's widing "no..it can't be" she say's everyone hear the sound of a foot being step in the water as the light start to go away they see you standing there and you didn't have a fin but legs ayame stand up "but how your time was up!!" ayame yelled mad your ice blue eye's look over to ayame as ayame's eye's widing the life in your eye's looked gone "melody" rika say's you walk over to ayame slowly "you killed me" you say in a voice that didn't sound like yours you mother who had her eye's closed slowly open as she look over to you ayame looked confused "this is all your fault we were happy we had a baby coming and you...you told" you say again your mother eye's widing ayame eye's then widing "Kori" ayame say's softly "now..now your trying to kill my family again" you say as you stop 4 feet away from ayame "kori please" ayame say's "why" you say "why did you do it" you say again ayame bit her lip "because I loved you" ayame say's as you stare at her you walk over to her and lean in "will it's to late I'll be seeing you in the afterlife" you say as you had made a ice dagger then stab it into ayame's heart she gasp as her eye's widing and blood went down the corner of her mouth you then step away pulling the dagger out as you step back ayame stare at you as she fall to her knees then on to her stomach you stare down at her then kneel down as your hand glows and you put your hand into her body after a bit you pull it back out to have a ball of light in your hand you stand back up then walk over to your mother's tube you stare at her "kori" your mother say's as you/kori smile "it's been a long time Umi" you/kori say's as umi (me: your mother) smile with tears in her eye's "yeah" she say's you/kori walk over to the hole and put the ball of light in it as the ball of light goes back to your mother she smiled feeling her power back you/kori turn to kurai your eye's narrow as kurai looked scared "don't think I forgot about you" you/kori say's in a deadly voice you put your hand up to your mouth (me: think of what touya did when he was fighting kurama) "snowflake of death" you say as you blow and snow goes flying fast at kurai his eye's widing as he try to run but it still hit him the snow burn into his skin as he yell from pain the fall down to the wet floor you/kori sigh as you look over to the boys still pin to the wall you wave your hand as the things pinning them they let them go as they fall down to their feet you/kori smiled "mind giving me a hand" you/kori say's nodding to the tube's with your family and may is they nod you/koir pick your mother up yusuke got april kuwabara got raki hiei got mika and kurama got may you all walk down to the lake by the gang's house you all put umi sisters and may in the water the boys back up as you/kori stand in front of them the a glow went around you as something walk out of your body and you go to fall to the ground but something catch you kori smiled down at you as he lay you down on the ground then look to umi he smiled at her as she smiled back he walk over to her and hug her as she hug him back tears fall down her cheeks as he wip them away "I miss you so much" umi say's as kori smiled as he rub her cheek "I miss you so much too and" kori look over to you "our little girl" he say as she smiled "and" kori look over to your older sisters " our three older girls" he say's as your sisters smile umi smiled at him as he look at her he lean in "I know what's going on I have been watching all of you and I know you don't want melody going down the same path you did but maybe just maybe this time will be different for her" he whisper in her ear as she look at him a bit shocked then they both hear a soft groan and look over at you to see you waking up you open your eye's blinking a bit then sat up holding your head "ah what happen" you say as you look around to see your outside and look over to the gang "guys!" you yell as you stand up and run to them giving each a hug as they hug you back then turn to see a guy kneeling in front of your mother you blink staring at him as he smiled "melody dear I want you to met your father" umi say's as your eye's widing kori smiled as tears came to your eye's "d..daddy" you say as he smiled nodding you ran over as he open his arms and you ran in them hugging your father tight as he hug you back "daddy I'm so happy to finally met you" you say as he smiled "and I'm happy to finally be able to hold you" kori say's as you smile you two part as you take a few steps back then run back over to the gang to see if they're okay kori smiled and look to umi she was staring at you "look at her umi look how happy she is" kori whisper to her as she looked at him then you as you were talking to hiei he was smirking you laugh at something he said "you and me both can see she really love him" kori whisper as umi look at him kori smiled then look like he was thinking he snap out of it and gave her a sad smile "dear I'm sorry but I have to go now" he say's as she got a sad look but nod smiling a little "I love you" umi say's as kori smiled "I love you too" he say's as he lean in and gave her a kiss she kiss back after a bit they pull away kori hugged his other three daughter then turn to you as you stop talking and looked at your father then walk over to him "sweetie I'm sorry but I have to go now" he say's with a sad look as you too got a sad look but nod "I understand father I love you and I'll miss you" you say hugging him as he hug you back "I'll always be watching over you" your father whisper kissing your forehead as you smile with tears in your eye's he hug you ones last time as you hug back he let go and walk over to your mother giving her one last kiss as they pull away your mother was crying but smiled "well good bye I'll miss you all" kori say's as your mother and sisters say bye you wave "bye daddy" you say as he smiled and slowly started to go away when he was gone you look down as tears roll down your cheeks then something pop in your mind making more tears fall you took a deep breath you knew what you had to do as you wip your face of tears and walk over to the water your mother gave you a sad look as you look at her and smile "mom I'm okay" you say then look to the gang they all had sad looks too you gave them a weak smile and ran over and gave each another hug hiei was last as you hug him "bye hiei I'll miss you" you whisper in his ear as he hug you back his eye's go to the ground as you pull back then walk to the water again you gave your family a fake smile you walk into the water then you feel your legs turn into a fin again as you look back to the gang you wave "I'll miss you all!" you yell as they wave your sisters and may wave and then you all jump under water and start to swim back home...


	9. Chapter 9

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 9 girls only

'start story' It has been a year now you missed the gang very much but you missed hiei the most you were sitting on a rock with may as she looked up at you to see that you were staring up she could tell you were day dreaming "melody" you hear as you look down at may who gave you a kinda sad look "why don't yo-" you cut her off shaking your head "you know I can't my life is here in the sea no matter how much I loved walking on the land" you say "and" you look to the side with a sad look in your eye's "melody!" you hear as you look to the side to see Mizu he was a marman who asked your mother if he could marrie you and your mother was happy and agreed and seeing as you had no say in it may glare at him and looked back at you with a sad look " 'sigh' what is it mizu" you say as he swaim over and kissed your cheek "your mother want you back so we can talk about our plan's" mizu say's as you sigh again and look over to may "I'll see ya later okay" you say as may nod you and mizu swaim back home you sit at the table as mizu and your mother talk you were staring out the window "melody" you hear snaping you out of your day dream you look over "huh" you say as mizu sigh "melody please listen and please stop day dream" mizu say's as you look down "sorry" you say your mother stared at you as you started looking through a book later that day you had finally got away from mizu and was swaiming around till someone grab your arm pulling you over to some rocks you gasp and looked behind you to see may she smiled at you "may don't scare me like that" you say as may giggled "sorry" she say's as you smile "anyways what is it" you ask as may smiled "I want to show you something I think your really going to like it" may say's as you got a confused look as may grab your arm and start to swaim somewhere when you two finally stop may nod up and start to swaim up as you still confused follow her when you got to the sore you saw may peeking over a rock she told you to come over with her hand as you swaim over she back up and smiled nodding for you to peek over you sigh as you swaim over to the rock and peek over the top you almost gasp at who you see there playing on the sand and in the water was the gang! you smiled watching them oh how you missed them all you wanted was to swaim over and hug each of them but they may have forgotten you over the year so you just stay in hiding and watch them with may you saw may keeping her eye's on kurama which made you smile you watch them all day as they play and laughed after a few hours may had to go when it got to sun set the gang was getting ready to leave you had a sad look as you watch them start to leave _bye_ you thought watching them walk away you sigh as you lay your back on the rock you stare up at the night sky coming you sigh again as you got on the rock you pull your red bag that you had tired to your waist in front of you and open it pulling out your flute you smiled at it as you put the flute to your lips and take a deep breath as you start to play a soft song.

'hiei pov'

you were outside in a tree resting when you herd a soft sound you open your eye's blinking a bit _what the_ you thought as you sat up and stand up and started jumping through the trees to where the sound was coming from you stop in a tree by the lake as you move some leafs out of your way your eye's widing as you see a girl sitting on a rock playing a flute but what shock you more was when you saw she had a fin _a marmaid_ you thought then it hit you as flash backs came to your mind _no it can't be_ you thought as you stare at her when she was done with her song she pull the flute away and slowly open her eye's when you saw those sea blue eye's you looked shocked _melody_ you thought it has been a year now that you saw her last the wind blow her hair a bit as you watch her stare at the night sky.

'your pov'

you sigh as you put your flute away and look at the sky again you look over to the land and look around at all the trees and stuff then look down at the water you take a deep breath and sigh as you look at the land one last time before you jump into the water and start to swaim back home ones you got there you swaim inside and down the hall "melody there you are!" you hear as you turn to see mizu he swaim over and hug you "you can't keep swaimming off like that" mizu say's as you look down "I can do what I want" you say as mizu sigh "fine come it time for bed" mizu say's as you keep your eye's on the ground "mizu" you say as he looked at you "can you sleep in your room tonight" you say as mizu looked a bit shocked but nod "okay is there something wrong" he asked as you shake your head "I just want to sleep alone tonight" you say as you start to swaim to your room but mizu grab your arm pulling you back and was leaning in to kiss you but a picture of hiei flash throught your mind and you move your head to the side so he kissed your cheek he pull away and looked a bit shocked again "good night" you say as you swaim to your room (me: oh you have your own room now) you lay on your bed you try to hold back the tears that was trying to escape from your eye's _seeing him today was the most happiness day of my life but then again seeing him today almost made my heart break knowing that I can't be with him_ you thought just as a few tears fall down your cheeks _oh hiei how I miss you so much_ you thought as you slowly closed your eye's falling asleep.

'hiei pov'

you were laying in your bed with your hands behind your head with your eye's closed.

'Dream'

"hiei please wake up please open your eye's!" you hear as you look around _"where that voice coming from" _you thought/say "you can't die hiei please open your eye's!!" you hear again as you try looking around but all you see is darkness _"grrr damnit where is this voice coming from" _you thought/say getting angry "hiei" you hear as you turn and look behind you to see a light you stare at it then start to walk over to it when you did the light flash and the next thing you see is you laying on your stomach with your back bleeding and melody sitting next to you crying but she was in her ice demon form your eye's widing a bit _I remember this,this was the fight I had with kurai and that bastard got me in the back with his sword_ you though you watch and listen to what melody was saying and doing "please wake up I have to tell you...something I have been waitting to tell you for a while now please hiei I beg you wake up" melody say as she softly touch your cheek her eye's soften as she lean in "I love you" she whisper as she kiss you on the spot right next to your lips she open her eye's as she pull away a bit tears fall down her cheeks again landing on your face then the light came again and all you saw was darkness again you stare wide eye at the spot melody and you just was.

'end of Dream'

you sit up fast in your bed "melody" you say breathing a little fast you look around to see your in your room you sigh as you put a hand to your head staring at your bed _just a dream_ you thought then put two fingers on the spot where melody kissed you as your eye's soften a bit _melody_ you thought as you lay back down and go back to sleep.

'your pov'

you yawn as you open your eye's and rub the sleep from them as you look around your room you sigh as you get up and swaim to your deck and start brashing your hair as you stare at yourself in the mairrer (me: can't spell) then you hear a knock at your door and don't even brother to say or do anything already knowing who it was your door open in swaim muzi he smiled at you "morning" he say's as you put down your brash "morning" you say as you swaim out with mizu following after you eat with your family and mizu you again find yourself staring at some books for your wedding after a hour may swaim in fast she looked worried you get up fast "what wrong may" you asked worried as she try catching her breath "boy's...land...trouble" was all she could say but you knew what she was trying to say as your eye's widing and you swaim out fast "melody!" both your mother and muzi yell but you didn't listen as you swaim fast to the lake _oh please be okay hiei_ you thought when you get to the lake you pop your head out of the water and swaim over to a rock and look over to see the gang fighting a big sea demon the demon had six arms you saw that the gang was having a bit of trouble with the demon and you also notice the girls behind some trees watching and you also saw a new girl there she had hair that look like it was on fire and green eye's you shake it off for later as you looked back to the fight just to see yusuke and kuwabara get hit hard by one of the demon arms you gasp and your eye's widing more when you see the demon hit hiei hard making him fly into a few trees _hiei!! _you thought then glare at the demon _you will pay for that_ you thought angry as you started to glow a light blue and your fin turn into legs as you turn into your ice demon form you jump on top of the rock and form a bow and arrow made of ice in your hands just as may pop her head out of the water she stared shocked at you as the demon notice you as you glare and shot your arrow hitting the demon in the head as he yelled in pain the gang looked shocked "hey where that arrow come from!" kuwabara yelled kurama looked to the side and saw you "over there!" kurama yelled pointing to you as everyone looked over hiei eye's widing a bit when he saw you but you were to busy glaring at the demon to notice the demon glare and growl at you as it start to attack you but you jump out of the way and keep doing this till the demon was blinded by rage that he couldn't hit you as you smirk and made a whip out of ice "ice whip!!" you yell as you swing your whip at the demon giving it a lot of cuts as it scream in pain you jump in the air and hold your hands out "ICE NEEDLES!" you yell as ice needles shot out of your hands and at the demon hitting and killing the demon as he scream and fall into the water making a big wave you land on your feet on a rock as you stare at the dead demon you sigh and look over at the gang as they stared at you,you gave them a small smile "good to see you again guys" you say as they blink then something snap in their heads " 'gasp' melody!!" kuwabara yelled as kurama and yusuke smiled "good to see you again too after a year" kurama say's as yusuke nod you smile and giggled a bit "yeah" you say "yusuke!" keiko yelled as she ran over and hug him as he smiled at her you watch as yukina ran to kuwabara and botan to kurama but what shock you was the girl you saw run to hiei she asked him if he was okay then..hug him you stare at them then look away and over at may who gave you a sad look but you just give her a fake smile but she knew it was fake as you looked back at the gang all the girls but the new one said their hi and how are you as you smile and say your fine you find out the new girl name was Ryu and she join the gang not to long ago it break your heart when you saw her talking and hugging hiei but you knew there was nothing you could do "melody" you look down at may "it's time to go" you nod as you looked back at the gang "well I have to get going it was good to see you all again" you say with a fake smile as they nod "same" yusuke say's what you didn't know was kurama saw that you gave them a fake smile as you wave to them and jump into the water when you got underwater your legs turn back into a fin as you and may swaim back when you got back you wave to may and swaim home you go to your room and lay on your bed it pain you inside to know that hiei has a girlfriend but you knew you had no say in it tears fall from your eye's the more you think about it you stare up at the roof as endless tears fall _I...I can't do this...I can't I won't_ you thought as you sit up fast and start swaimming around your putting stuff into your bag you knew you had to get out of here and fast you slip your backpack on your back and swaim to your window you open it and look out then look back at your room and sigh "good bye" you say as you swaim out the window and to somewhere.

'may pov'

you were swaimming fast to the lake melody's mother had told you that melody had run away you were shocked and you knew who could help you and you told this to melody's mother and she agreed and gave you a posion so when you got to the lake that you would be able to walk on land ones you got there and swaim over to the land you pull out the posion and take a deep breath "well here goes nothing" you say as you drink it down and the next think you know your fin turn into legs you smiled at them as you stand up and pulled some clothes out of a bag you had and put them on you then started to run through the forest till you got to a house "there it is" you say as you run to it melody had told you were the gangs house was as you ran to the door and start to knock till someone open it you blush a bit when you saw kurama he stared at you "um may I help you" he say's as you take a deep breath "yes I am melody's friend may and I need your help" you say as kurama nod and let you in and took you to the living room where everyone was kurama told them who you were as you sat down on a couch "so may what is it that you need from us" kurama asked as you sigh "it melody" you say looking down what you didn't see was hiei look at you right when you said that "what about her" yusuke asked you looked up and could see worry in his eye's along with the rest but hiei you couldn't figer out you bit your lip "melody she has run away no one now why" you say as the gang looked shocked "what why when!" kuwabara asked "she ran away on the same day she kill that demon that was fighting you guys" you say as the gang looked more shocked...


	10. Chapter 10

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 10 girls only

'start story'

'may's pov still'

you bit your lip as you try to hold back tears "please you have to help me and the other find her!" you say as tears come to the corner of your eye's kurama notice the up coming tears and nod "yes will we" he say's as you smile "oh thank you so much!" you say happy just then the girls walk in you turn your head as they walk over to sit down what catch your eye and made a thought pop in your head was when ryu had walk over and sat on hiei's lap _'sigh' maybe that WHY she ran away oh melody_ you thought as you look down yusuke had told the girls why you were here and now they looked worried but you notice that ryu was showing fake worry you narrow your eye's at this.

'your pov'

you had gotten out of the water because you knew it wasn't safe to swaim anymore because your knew your mother knows about you running away by now so your in your ice demon form walking around the forest as you sat down by a tree to rest you sigh and lean your head back on the tree and closed your eye's but then a flash of ryu and hiei flash through your mind making you snap open your eye's your eye's then had tears coming but you shake your head to stop them _I have to forget about that and...him_ you thought as you stare at the ground with saddness in your eye's then you stand up "I have to start a new life now" you say as you start to walk to where you didn't know.

'two month later'

you had just killed a deer and is walking back to your home which is in the side of a mountain you open the door and walk in you had find this big whole in the side of the mountain so you thought you made it into your new home you closed the door behind you as you walk over to your table and start to skin the deer you walk over to your fireplace and start up a fire when the meat was ready to cook you put the meat on a stick and put it by the fire to cook you smile at the cooking food as you walk back over to bloodly table to clean it and the deer fur when you were done you put the fur on a chair and cheak on the food "almost done" you say as you went to grab a plate you put it on the table then walk back to the fire and see the food is done and grab it and put the food on the plate and went to get something to drink the food with you sat done and started to eat your dinner when you were done and cleaning up you sigh you did miss your family and your friends but you couldn't turn back now not after all you have done to get this far you wanted to start a new life and damnit your going to do it when you were done cleaning up you walk outside to train a bit you shot ice needles at a tree almost coving it and you had even a cover a tree in ice with you throw a ice ball at it and cut a tree in half with your ice sword you had gotten stronger over these pass two month you wip your forehead of sweat as you were done training " 'phew' that was good" you say as you grab a waterbottle and drink some water down you had also change your outfit a bit you put your blue hair into a high ponytail and you had took off the long socks and you had rip off the long slevee's you looked a bit different but anyways you walk inside and grab a towle and walk back out and over to a hot spring you knew of you look around to make sure no one was around as you started taking off your clothes and slip into the nice warm water you sigh happy with a smile on your face as you put the towle next to you on a rock.

'hiei pov'

you and the gang have been out in the forest for TWO damn months now and still no melody you knew you were worried about her why you didn't know you were in a tree with ryu between your legs laying her head on your chest with your arms around her you look down at the gang to see them sleeping you looked up at the night sky you stare at the stars and the full moon your eye's then turn a bit daze like as a picture of melody's smiling face show in the stars you snap out of it shaking your head a bit _what's wrong with me_ you thought as you sigh and look down at ryu's sleeping face your eye's soften a bit as you push a bit of hair out of her face ryu had told you she wanted to go back home you did too but you just couldn't leave melody out here all alone you just couldn't you knew what would happen if other demons found out she was a mermaid they would go after her catch her then sell her for big money you didn't even want to picture melody in a cage scared,dirty and crying you shake the thought from your mind as you look back up at the night sky.

'your pov'

you were still in the hot spring you were now staring up at the sky at all the stars and the full moon you sigh then you felt like singing so you grab your towle and wraped it around you not caring if it got wet and sat yourself on a rock you thought of what to sing then a song pop in your head you were going to sing what your feeling feel like now as you open your mouth and start to sing the song 'quit playing games with my heart' (me: okay listen up I know who sing this but I thought this song would be good to use at the time like this okay if you don't like it well..oh well anyways back to the story) you felt tears come to your closed eye's as you sing but you didn't let them go you held the tears back.

'hiei pov'

as you were sitting there staring at the sky out of no where your ears catch a soft sound it kinda sound like "singing" you whisper as you look to the sides trying to figer out where the sound is coming from you look down at ryu then pick her up softly so not to wake her and jump down and softly put her down leaning on the tree as you step back and look around again then jump into the tree and start to run where the sound is coming from after a while of jumping throught the trees you stop on one and look down to see a hot spring but what kinda shock you was that you saw a girl with blue hair pull into a ponytail wearing only a towle sitting on a rock singing that song you had herd back at the camp you stare at her you felt like you knew her but you couldn't pin point it to where you saw her (me: remember hiei only seen your ice demon form only two times when he was spying on you and kurama training and when you were fighting that demon but that was a while go and he kinda forgot about it) when the girl was done with her song she open her closed eye's so you could see the ice blue eye's of her she sigh and got up from the rock you felt your cheeks heat up a bit as you watch her get out of the water and grab her clothes and start to walk somewhere you figer you'll follow her till you saw her walk to the side of a mountain and open a door and walk in _I take it that where she live hmmm I guess I'll have to tell the others at what I saw_ you thought as you jump back to camp.

'your pov'

you thought you felt someone watching you but just shake it off as you got out of the water grabbing your clothes and walk home when you got home you dry yourself off then got some clothes on you yawn as you walk over to your bed and lay down you had a small smile on your face as you put the covers over you and slowly fall asleep.

'next day'

you wake up and yawn as you rub the sleep from your eye's and get out of your nice warm bed and walk over and start to fire up again and cook some of deer meat again as that was doing that you walk over to a bowl with water in it and wash your face to wake yourself up then dry your face off with a small towle you then grab a plate and something to drink putting them on the table as you cheak on the food to see it's almost done you brash your hair and put it back into your high ponytail and grab the food when it was done cooking you eat and change then walk outside to do a little training as you were shooting ice neddles at a tree you heard.

'SNAP'

you stop and stand there staring at the tree with ice needles you hide your right arm as you slowly start to turn your arm into a ice sword (me: like touya) when you feel someone is behind you and hear another snap you turn around fast and point your ice sword at someone neck the tip of the sword was just lightly touching their neck your eye's widing a bit at who you see yusuke was standing behind you with your sword at his neck he was staring wide eye at you and the sword you look at them all your eye twitch just a little as you see ryu and see her kinda in a way hugging hiei's arm you lower your ice sword you made sure your mind sheild is up _no no no no anyone but them! grrr I have to act like I don't know them maybe that way they won't know it's me_ you thought as you put a confused look on your face "who are you" you say as you look at each of them they blink staring at you then kurama step up "is your name melody" he asked _oh shit I need a new name! _you thought "no my name is Mizu" you say kurama stare at you a bit "what" you say "oh sorry you just look kinda a lot like our friend melody" kurama say's _shit shit shit! damn that smart fox!_ you thought but sigh "yeah will I'm not her as you can see" you say as you turn to walk back into your house but stop as you look over your shoulder at them "you can come in if you wish" you say as you open your door and walk in closing the door behind you as you standing by the door you could hear them talking "hn" you say as you walk around you started picking up everything that would make them know it was really you and hide the stuff in the back room then a thought hit you as you smiled and your hands started glowing blue after a bit you herd the front door open knowing that they had come in you walk out of the back room just as yusuke had closed the door everyone was looking around you looked at them "you can sit if you want" you say as you walk over to a table and grab your water bottle and have a drink as they sat down somewhere "so mizu how long have you live out here" kurama asked as you put the water bottle down "my whole life" you say with a blank look you felt hiei eye's on you but you try not to pay it any mind "will like kurama say's we're looking for our friend melody have you seen anyone walk around the forest" yusuke asked as you look at him "sorry no" you say as yusuke sighed "man we're never going to find her" kuwabara say's _how did they know anyways that I ran away_ you thought "now what are we going to tell may when we finally give up and go back home" kuwabara say's _hn may figuers_ you thought trying not to narrow your eye's at that thought you could still feel hiei eye's on you and it was starting to get to you as you had finally had it and turn to see him staring at you,you glared "what are YOU staring at!" you say as everyone looked at you then hiei as hiei narrow his eye's "you know your a bad lier" hiei say's you were shocked but try not to show it on your face the others stared shock at hiei then look to you "what are you talking about" you say narrow your eye's _no! damnit don't tell me he figer out that I'm really melody!_ you thought "I know your name is not mizu now is it melody" hiei say's as the other gasp and look at you shocked you put your hands into fist and stared angry at hiei "I TOLD you I am NOT this melody girl your talking back so stop calling me her!!" you yelled hiei narrow his eye's more and was going to say something but stop when he heard something that shocked him alot "mommy!" you turn as did the others to see a little boy run out but he stop when he saw the others he got a scared look he looked back at you "I heard yelling" he say's and ran over to you hugging your leg "mommy who are they" he say's scared as you gave him a soft smile and pet his head "it's okay sweetie they're just here to rest they're looking for their friend is all" you say as the boy looked up at you he had dark blue hair and light blue eye's and he was wear animal fur for clothes he then look at the others as did you,you could see the shock in hiei's eye's as he stared at the boy "well everyone this is my son Hoshi" you say as hoshi hide behind your leg then hiei narrow his eye's "hn your right" he say's as you and everyone looked at him he had a glare on his face and he was looking right at you as you were a little taken back at this "your not melody" he say's in a cold tone as his glared turn more cold you felt like your heart was slowly dieding as you stare at him hiei then stand up and pull ryu up with him and grab her hand "let go there is no point in staying here" he say's as he turn and walk out pulling ryu with him the others sigh and stand "it was nice meeting you mizu and hoshi" kurama say's as he follow yusuke and kuwabara out the door when it closed you fall to your knees "mommy" hoshi say's worried you felt the tears in your eye's as they finally escaped and fall down your cheeks this is what you wanted right why was hiei glaring at you so hatefully you put a hand to your heart it hurt and felt like it was dieding you looked at hoshi you had made him when you were in the back to make it look like you were not melody and some girl name mizu and with son name hoshi living in the forest and it worked but then why do you feel this way why does it hurt so much "mommy are you okay" hoshi asked as you stare at him then pull him to you and hug him tight you knew he wasn't real but you didn't care you needed someone to hold you.

'hiei pov'

it was night time now and you all had stop for the night you were in a tree and the others were by the fire you were confused and angry why was melody hiding from you all why was she lying saying to someone else why did she run away you had so many question but you knew you couldn't get the answers _why why is melody hiding from the others why is she hiding from me_ you thought as you stare at nothing you were confused when you found melody you figer it out when you were up close to her and the ice sword kinda gave it away and when you were in her house if you could call it that and she was talking to the others you just stared at her till she notice right there you were going to stop her little game you almost had her till something that really shock you ran out of the back room a little boy and he called melody mommy you coudln't believe your eye's and ears melody had..had a child you glare now anger going through your body you didn't know why you were so angry but you didn't care right now "hiei" you heard as you look down to see kurama standing there "hn what do you want fox" you say looking back ahead of you "you knew too that was melody too huh" kurama say's as you glare more "yes" you say kurama look to the side "it shocked me just as much as it shock you to see that she had a child" kurama say's you growl a little hearing that and kurama herd it and look up at you "hiei why did you get so angry when you saw hoshi" kurama asked as you stay silent you didn't even know yourself kurama sigh knowing he wasn't going to get a answer "I don't know" kurama herd you say as kurama looked up at you then nod "alright" he say's as he walk back to the fire you sigh as you look up at the night sky.

'your pov' you were in your bed with hoshi he was asleep as you were just laying there tears still falling down your face but you had a blank look on your face _hiei_ you thought as more tears fall...


	11. Chapter 11

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 11 girls only

you woke up to see hoshi still asleep next to you as you stare at him things of what happen the others day come into your mind as you try to hold the up coming tears that were trying to escape you put your head down shadowing your eye's you pick your head up when you hear "mommy" you look at hoshi to see him giving you a worried look "are you okay" he asked as you smile "yes don't worry" you say as hoshi nod you got out of bed and walk over to the fire place and start the fire up again and put some meat in it to cook as hoshi got out of bed and went to wash up you put two plates on the table you sigh as you look over at him and a small smile went on your face just thing of having a child somehow made you smile even if you were having the most bad day ever you knew you had alway just made him to get the gang off your back and you had just got him yesterday but you can't help but to fall in love with him right away _guess this is how it feels when you have your first baby_ you thought as you smile more when the food was done you put it on the plates and walk to the door and look outside where hoshi said he was going to play "hoshi come the food is done" you say as hoshi stop what he was doing and turn to you and smiled "ok mommy" hoshi say's as he ran over to the door and ran in you smile as you look at him then look back at the forest a sad look show in your eye's as you sigh and close the door and walk over to the table where hoshi is already eatting you two eat when you were done you wish the dishes just as you were drying your hands you felt a tug on your shorts you look down to see hoshi "what is it hun" you say as hoshi step back a bit he was holding a dagger "can you train me mommy" hoshi asked you were shock to hear this but smiled and nod as hoshi smiled big and ran outside as you laugh and put the towle you were using to dry your hands down and walk outside and over to the wiatting hoshi it was best you did this because you don't know really what live in this forest so you want hoshi to be ready if your not around to save him that he could save himself.

'2 years later May pov'

you have been living with the gang for two years now you had told melody's mother you were going to take melody home no matter how long it takes but you most say it has been really fun living with the gang watching kuwabara and yusuke fight at times were funny and you got to know everyone really good and you like everyone but there was one person you hate and that was ryu when the gang got back hiei and ryu would start their little fight she asking about melody you almost lost it one night when they had another of their little fights because ryu had called melody a slut but kurama calm you down right now you were in the living room watching yusuke and kuwabara playing cards on the floor you could smell kurama making lunch the girls were watching tv on the other couch "ah I win!" yusuke say's as kuwabara glare at him "you cheat!" he say's as yusuke smirked "I don't think so kuwabara you just suck is all" yusuke say's getting kuwabara more mad "play again!" kuwabara say's as yusuke shrug smirking as you laugh a little just then the front door kinda slam open and the first thing you hear that you wish would just go into a hole and die is "hiei tell me now what is she to you!" you could hear yusuke sigh and say under his breath "here we go again" you narrow your eye's as you look to the living room door to see a piss hiei stomp in with the bitch I mean ryu right behind him just as mad hiei was going to go sit on the windowsill but ryu grab his arm stopping him "hiei tell me now!" she yelled as kurama walk out of the kitchen with a sigh as hiei turn and glare at her "I told you NOTHING okay what more do you want!" hiei yelled back as ryu glare "well why did you get so angry and stomp out of that house huh! and everytime someone ever say's her name you get mad and walk up to your room!!" ryu yelled hiei turn to her getting more pissed "why can't you just drop it!!" he yelled as ryu glared "because I don't WANT NO DAMN BITCH OF A SLUT TRYING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME AND I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT THAT YOUR SEEKING OFF TO GO TO HER!" ryu yelled your eye's widing as did the girls and yusuke's kuwabara's kurama's and hiei's yusuke and kuwabara look at you then look at each other and got up fast as your eye's narrow the girls watch you from the couch and before kurama could even walk over and stop you as you stand up walk fast over to ryu grab her rough by the arm turn her and.

'SLAP'

the room was silent no one dare make a sound or move everyone stared shocked at you but you keep your eye's on ryu who has her head turn to the side with a shocked look and a red mark of her cheek were you hit her your eye's were death glaring at her when she back away from you and put a hand on her cheek and stare wide eye at you "don't you ever EVER! CALL MELODY A SLUT SHE IS ANYTHING BUT A SLUT SHE A NICE SWEET GIRL WHO WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE OR EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO STEAL ANYONE'S BOYFRIEND!! SO DON'T YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT HER WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!!" you yelled with tears going down your cheeks "if anyone is a slut it's you!" you yell again as kurama walk over ad try to calm you down as ryu stare shock that you said that to her and slap her she then narrow her eye's and turn to hiei "are you going to just let her say that to me and just that her slap me like that!" ryu say's as hiei just gave her a blank look "as a matter of fact yeah I am" he say's "WHAT!" ryu yelled " 'sigh' that it ryu I have had it with you and bitching about melody everything may say's is true if you can't deal with that then just-" yusuke was cut off by a loud scream "what was that" kuwabara say's "it came from outside" kurama say's as he ran to the door open it and ran out with the others right behind him everyone look around "I don't see anything" botan say's as you look to the side you gasp as you see a demon ran by with a little boy on his shoulder "there!" you yell pointing to what you saw as everyone look "MOMMY!" the boy yelled "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!" you hear a girl yell as you turn to see.

'your pov'

you were running through the forest fast trying to get the demon that dare kidnap your son hoshi keep yelling for you as you see tears going down his cheeks you pick up your speed _he won't get away_ you thought angry as you start to make a ice dagger "MOMMY!" hoshi yelled as you start to lose it "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!" you yelled as you throw the ice dagger at the demon hitting the demon on his back as he yelled in pain he turn still running and shot a dark ball at you it came at a fast speed and hit you right in the stomach as your eye's widing "MOMMY!!" hoshi cried loud scared for both you and himself as you get slam into a tree and cough up some blood no hoshi!! you thought as you get to your feet as fast as you can and was going to ran for that damn demon again when "SPIRIT GUN" you hear as a light came out of no where and hit the demon as hoshi fall from his shoulder you gasp as you ran over to him and kneel down "hoshi!" you say as he look up and got up and ran into your arms crying "mommy!" he say crying as you sigh and hold him closed "shhh shh it's okay it's all over" you say trying to calm him down you too were close to tears you thought for a minute there you were going to lose him just then you hear footsteps behind you as you turn your eye's widing a bit at who you see it was "mizu" yusuke say's shock to see you as you felt your whole body tense up as you gave a small fake smile "hi" you say may at first thought it was you but got a sad look hearing yusuke say your fake name kurama who standing next to her saw the hope in her eye's then saw them show sadness when yusuke say's your fake name he sigh as he step up "ok that is enough it's time you stop this little game of yours" he say as everyone but hiei gave kurama a confused look as you had a shocked look and step back a bit "wh.what" you say "it's time you stop running and hiding don't you think so melody" kurama say's as everyone but hiei gasp staring at you shocked as you stared at kurama wide eye's and bit your lip you sigh and look to the side "melody" you hear as you look over to see tears in may eye's as she stared at you,you had a mix of a shocked and sad look you felt hoshi hiding behind your leg holding tight on to your shorts just as you open your mouth to say something you felt dizzy and the last thing you hear is "MELODY!" as your eye's closed and darkness took over you wake to hear people talking but you didn't open your eye's just then you hear hoshi voice "is she alright!" his voice was full of worry and you couldn't stand to hear that so you open your eye's to see your in the gang's house in the living room laying on the couch you sit up slowly and look over to see kurama looking down at hoshi "hoshi" you say as both kurama and hoshi look over "mommy!" hoshi say's as he ran over and jump into your arms as you smile holding him "melody!" you hear as you look over to see may she ran over and hug you tight then let you go tears were in her eye's "melody where have you been we have all been so worried!" she say's as you stare at her then sigh looking down everyone then walk in and sat down "may...I'm not going back so I don't even know why your here" you say still looking down may looked a bit shocked as you look up "I will not go home because if I do I know I will have to marrie him!" you say trying not to yell as may sigh look to the side "huh married who" yusuke asked as you look down angry "a boy named mizu he had asked my mother if he could marrie me and thinking that this was a 'great' idea my mother agreed and I had no say in this what so ever" you say with anger in your voice may sigh "it's true no matter how much I hate it too I want to so bad to go to her mother and say this isn't right and that melody should marrie who she wants but it's out of my hands to say" may say's as you put your hands into fist "that why I'm not going home" you say as you look up as may looked at you "then I won't too" she say's as you got a shocked look "what" you say as may smiled "we're friends melody and I told you I'l help and stand by you forever" she say's as you stare at her them smiled nodding "are you sure" you ask as she nod smiling back just then hoshi grab your arm as you looked at him "mommy were are we going to live that demon rip the house apart" hoshi say's as you sigh _that right_ you thought then smile at hoshi "don't worry we'll find somewhere" you say what you didn't see was the shocked look on may's face "melody" may say's as you look at her but she was staring at hoshi "when...when..when did you have a child" she say's shocked looking back at you as you sigh and look at hoshi you put your hand on the back of his neck and grip tight on it knock him out as you lay his head on your lap you pet his hair as you stare at his sleeping face "his not my real son" you say's now everyone looked shocked and confused at you ever hiei who was sitting on his windowsill with ryu standing next to him "I...I made him when I was in the back room you remember when you walk in my house and saw me come from back there" you say as you look at the gang as they nod "but how" yusuke asked you smiled "I use my ice powers and some mermaid magic" you say with a small smile (me: ok I don't know if mermaids can use magic but in my story they can alright!) "but why" kuwabara asked "because...as kurama was saying I was trying to hide from you if you knew I was some girl name muzi who lived in the forest with her son hoshi you wouldn't know it was me but I guess someone of you fall for it (yusuke, kuwabara and ryu) and some of you didn't (kurama and hiei)" you say as yusuke and kuwabara nod then you narrow your eye's "but if you dare tell hoshi that I'm not his real mother and I only made him out of magic I WILL kill you" you say in a deadly voice as yusuke and kuwabara gulped nodding fast as you smile "awww he is really cute melody" keiko say's as her botan and yukina look at the sleeping hoshi as you smile "thanks" you say you sigh as you pick hoshi up and stand up "well I best be going I have to go back to my home pick up some stuff and go find a new one" you say with a 'man this is a drag' look as you were going for the door may stand up fast "wait!" she say's as you look back at her as she looks at the gang they look at each other and smile as may look back to you smiling "you can stay here if you want" she say as you blink "are you sure" you asked as kurama stand up "sure your our friend after all" he say's smiling as you smile back "okay" you say as may jump for joy as you laugh "oh do I still have my old room here" you ask as kurama nod as you smile you walk up the stair's and down to where your room is you open the door and walk in you look around and smile more _everything just the way I left it_ you thought as you walk over to the bed and lay hoshi down softly then walk out closing the door behind you as you walk back down stair's "hey I do have to go back to my home to pick up a few things" you say as botan stand up "alright I'll take you" she say's "and I'll go too" may say's as you nod smiling "thanks" you say as they nod out of the corner of your eye you could see ryu glaring at you you got a little confused but just shrug it off as botan open a potral close to where your house is as you botan and may walk through it...


	12. Chapter 12

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 12 girls only

'start story' When you three got to your home may and botan saw what use to be the door you all walk in to see the place a mess may and botan looked around a bit shocked as you start picking somethings and putting it into a bag you found soon botan and may help when you were all done you had three bags full of yours and hoshi's stuff "is that everything you need" botan asked as you nod she smiled and open a potral again and you three walk into to find yourself back in the living room "I'll take those" you say as may and botan hand you the bag they were holding you look around to see yusuke and kurwabara playing video games and you take it kurama still making lunch you walk up stair's and walk down the hall to your room but on the way you pass a door that was open a bit you stop when you herd a voice "you know I love you I'm just worried is all" you hear ryu say's you blink and you look to the door to see ryu and hiei standing in there hiei had his face to the side as ryu stand in front of him she had a sad look your hold on the bags you were holding tighten as you watch "hiei" ryu whispers then your eye's widing a bit as your heart felt like it stop when you see her put her hands on his face turning him to her then she lean in and kiss him hiei stare at her a bit then closed his eye's you look away at that not being able to watch anymore as you start walking again when you got to your room you close the door behind you then drop your bags and lean back on the door you close your eye's trying to stop the tears from falling _why...why...why can't I just get over him_ you thought you sigh as you pick up the bags and start unpacking and trying to not wake hoshi up when you were done there was a knock at your door and that woke hoshi up you walk over and open the door to see keiko standing there you smiled at her "lunch is ready" she say's as you nod and turn your head "come on hoshi lunch time" you say as hoshi smile and jump off the bed and run out as keiko laugh and you smiled you two walk down stair's and into the kitchen where everyone was you all ate and talked when lunch was over hoshi jump out of his seat "mommy!" he say's as you look at him as you see him grip on the dagger that on his hip you smile and nod hoshi jump for joy and ran outside as you laugh and got up and follow him everyone walk to the window to see what was up hoshi stand 5 feet in front of you gripping his dagger as you stand there ready for anything he try to do then hoshi ran at you pull his dagger out but you just jump to the side but he keeps coming after a bit of this he finally cut a bit of your shorts _hmmm good_ you thought then jump back making a ice dagger you put your hand out and sign him to come as hoshi smirked and ran at you fast both your dagger and his crash into each other as you two getting this little training up to a bit of a higher level "ahhh" hoshi yelled as you kick him in the side as he fly and hit the ground with a roll but he get back up and growls at you as you wait he ran to the side then turn coming at you faster you jump out of the way just in time but he some how got your leg a bit with his dagger making a small cut you smirk seeing this as you use one hand to push off the ground flipping landing on your feet you smirk then stand all the way up "that's good for now hoshi" you say as hoshi was breathing fast and hard he nod and put his dagger away as your ice dagger went away you smiled at him "good job today you finally cut me" you say looking at the small cut on your leg that was bleeding a bit hoshi blinked then smiled jumping again for joy as you smile you two walk back inside as hoshi ran over to yusuke and kuwabara who are now playing video games yusuke smiled at hoshi and pick him up sitting him in between him and kuwabara as you smile then walk up stair's and take a shower when you were done you dry off then change into some new clothes you walk to your window and open it as the forest air blows in you smile as you sit on the windowsill.

'FF'

it has been a few weeks now and right now botan had took you all out to a club tonight you had koenma watch hoshi as you look around at all the colorful lights and dancing people you and the others found a table and sat down kurama and yusuke went to go get some drinks you herd giggling as you look out of the corner of your eye to see ryu on hiei's lap and he had one hand on her waist you look away with a sad look in your eye's may saw this and gave you a sad look then glare at ryu soon yusuke and kurama came back and gave everyone their drink you slowly drink yours after a bit everyone got up to dance and ryu drag hiei on to the dance floor leaving you all alone you sigh as you stare down at your drink may who was dancing with kurama saw you all alone and told kurama she'll be right back and walk over to you "hey" she say's as you look up at her she gave you a small smile "why are you sitting here all alone come dance with us" she say's as you shake your head "no I'm fine you go have fun" you say may gave you a sad look she try over and over again to get you to come but you still don't she sigh and walk back over to kurama you saw him give her a worried look but she just shake her head and said something to him then they start to dance again what you didn't know was hiei was watching this whole thing he stare at you and could see the saddness in your eye's as the night went on the others try to get you to have fun too but you just shake your head and gave them a fake smile saying your fine they were worried but went to have fun back out on the dance floor you sigh and you drink more of your drink just then someone stop in front of you as you look up your heart skip a beat at who you see hiei was standing there staring at you "hiei what is it" you asked as he stared for a bit longer "why are you just sitting here" he asked as you look to the side "because I want to" you say hiei sighed "listen your making the other worried why don't you just go out there and dance ones" he asked as your grip on the glass your holding tigthens as flash of ryu and hiei alone come to your mind you stand up fast "why don't you just leave me alone!" you say trying not to yell like it would of matter anyways by the loud music hiei stared at you a bit shocked "just go back to your girlfriend and.." tears were coming to your eye's as you try to keep going on to what you wanted to say but some how couldn't hiei narrow his eye's "and..what" he asked as you bite your lip that was shaking a bit hiei eye's widing a bit when he saw you trying to hold back the tears you just turn and ran to the other side of the club as hiei watch you then hiei jump a bit when he herd "what did you do" he turn to see may behind him "I didn't do anything" hiei say's as may narrow her eye's "can't you see what your doing to her why can't you just leave her alone...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HURT HER HEART SO MUCH!" may say's/yelled as hiei stared at her shocked may had tears running down her cheeks "can't you see melody still love you" may say's which shocked hiei more _she..she still..still...love me_ hiei thought as he look down may was going to say something but then ryu walk over and grab hiei's arm glaring at may then look at hiei "hiei" she say's but he keeps his eye's on the floor ryu blinks then glare at may "what did you do what did you say to him!" ryu yelled as may glared "that non of YOUR business!" may yelled back as ryu glared harden "it is to MY business because hiei is MY boyfriend!!" ryu yelled just then hiei pull away from ryu who gave him a worried look "hiei!" ryu yelled when he started to walk fast through the people dancing hiei looked around with his eye's trying to see if he could find any sign of you, you were leaning on a wall with your face in your hands as your shoulders shake a bit as you cry a bit _I...I can't take this anymore I just can't it's to much_ you thought as you pick your head up a bit from your hands as your eye's slowly go blank just then a boy walk over "hey baby what's wrong" he say's as you looked at him he gave you a small smile "you want to get out of here because I bet I could cheer you up" he say's as you stare at him you nod not really caring what happens to you anymore he smiled big and grab your hand and start to walk to the doors hiei who was still looking for you finally saw you but also saw that boy pulling you with him out the door _what melody_ hiei thought as he got to the door fast and ran out he look side to side then saw you and the boy walking kinda fast down the sidewalk hiei growl as he started to run after you two the boy stop and turn into a ally way and push you to the wall he push up to you and started to kiss your neck as you just stand there with a blank look on your face and eye's the boy slowly started kissing up you blinked as you stare at the wall in front of you he started putting his hands up your shirt and just as he was going to kiss your lips he was knock away "hey what the big ide-" the boy stop what he was saying as he saw a really piss off hiei in front of him he got scared and ran as you just stare at hiei blankly hiei growl then look to you his eye's soften then he grab your arms "melody what is wrong with you why didn't you fight back!" hiei say's but you say nothing hiei stare at you then shake you a bit "melody!" he say's/yelled "hiei" you say softly then everything went black as you pass out hiei catch you as he stared down at you worry start to fill into his eye's "shit" he say's as he ran home he ran up the stair's and into his room he put you softly on the bed and went to get a wet cloth and put it on your forehead hiei eye's soften again as he stared at you he softly touch your cheek _melody_ he thought a picture of your smiling face went through his mind -"hehehe hey hiei!" melody say's smiling- hiei stared at you as he think back to the days when you use to live with them that was before he found out about you being half mermaid -you turn smiling with happness showing in your eye's "hiei" you say-, (me: - - this mean that hiei having flash back of you k) -you held out your hand smiling "come on hiei" you say giggling a bit-, -tears were in your eye's "I love you" you say as the tears fell down- hiei snap out of it as he shaked his head a bit the put a hand to his head he sigh as he look back at you _what are you doing to me melody_ hiei thought...


	13. Chapter 13

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 13 girls only

'START' you were laying in darkness your eye's staring at nothing as your eye's show nothing in them there was no light no one here to save you this time from the darkness then out of the darknes you herd voice you blink as you try to figer out who talking you look around still hearing the voice "melody!" you blink as you feel yourself falling then it all stop as you see darkness again but you feel that your laying on something soft that when you notice that the only reason why it was dark was because you had your eye's closed "what have you done!" _huh may_ you thought "I didn't do anything!" "then why is melody laying on your bed knock out huh you had to did something!!" "he told you he didn't do anything so that means he didn't do anything!!" "you shut your damn mouth you bitch!!" "may please calm down" "no I won't!! melody is hurt and there nothing I can do about it!! and I want some answer right now what did you do because after melody left no more then few minutes later did you stomp out!! and now I find melody here on YOUR bed knock out!!" at this you open your eye's a little and look in the corner of your eye to see everyone stand around hiei was standing close to the bed with ryu by his side may a few feet in front of him tears going down her face and glaring at hiei with kurama by her side trying to clam her down and yusuke, kuwabara, kieko, botan and yukina standing behind may and kurama by the door hiei sighed "this is what happen after I walk away from you I started walking around that till I saw melody being pull out by the arm by some boy so I followed them out when i got outside I saw him pulling melody down the sidewalk kinda fast as I followed then he pull her into allyway when I got to the allyway I saw that the boy was going to rape her but the weird thing was she wasn't stopping him so I did after that I trying asking her by she didn't stop him but she wouldn't answer then she said my name then pass out so I took her back here and lay her in my room and that what happen" hiei say's everything was silent for a bit then you hear may start to sod you look over to her to see her face on kurama's chest as he had his arms around her yusuke and them had kinda shock looks no one said a word that till your herd "MOMMY!!" everyone look to the door to see hoshi standing there when his eye's land on you laying on the bed tears start to fill his eye's as he ran over "mommy!!" he yelled again as he got to the bed and grab your arm and start to shake your arm not knowing your awake but you keep your eye's closed just listening "mommy mommy! what wrong with my mommy!" hoshi cried you hate listening to him cry you just wanted to open your eye's and hold him and calm him down saying everythings okay but you didn't "hoshi mommy just sleep it's okay" may say's "but why won't she wake up!" hoshi cried again "mommy very tried that all" may say's you could feel hoshi's eye's look back to you you felt the tears fall on your arm as hoshi hug it "we suhould go and let her rest" kurama say's "what! but are you not going to move her!" ryu say's "no she had a hard day we wouldn't want to wake her up" kurama say's "but this is hiei's room!! doesn't he have a say in it!"ryu say's you could hear the anger in her voice it was silent fot a bit "I don't care" hiei say's some how you knew ryu was staring wide eye at him "I'll just sleep in the living room" hiei say's "no you'll sleep in my room" ryu say's at this you felt your whole body go numb like it was so shcoked that you couldn't more again you waited to hear what he'll say "sigh..fine" you couldn't stop it know matter how hard you tryed you couldn't stop the tears from falling down your cheeks hoshi look up and at your face he gasp making everyone look to him "what's wrong hoshi" may asked "mommy..she...she crying" hoshi say's and you felt everyone eye's on you,you had to think of something fast or they were going to know your awake then it hit you you'll act like your having a nightmare you close your eye's tighter and move a little bit you started to shake "mommy!" hoshi yelled worried you herd someone run over and pet your head "shhh it's okay hoshi she just having a nightmare" may say's as you make your self sweat a little "mmmm nommm" you whisper as more tears fall may keeps patting your head "shhhh melody it's okay I'm here shhhh" after a while the tears stop and you calm down that when everyone started to leave but hoshi wouldn't move ryu look back at him and sigh and walk back over "were all leaving that mean you too" ryu say's you could hear the hate in her voice you peek open one eye to see her about to grab hoshi's arm and you also saw may had too seen this and was going to do something but you didn't want her touching hoshi so forgetting that you were suppost to act like your asleep you snap your arm out and grip her wirst tight she gasp staring wide eye at you as did may and hoshi "mommy!" hoshi say's smiling happy to see your awake but you keep your eye's lock on ryu you narrow your eye's at her kinda deadly "wh..what.. grr get your hand off me!!" ryu say's/yelled you growl a little "don't you dare touch my son you wench" you say with angre dripping from your voice as you grip tighter annd push but kinda throw her away from you and hoshi she fall on her ass "ow hey that hurt you bitch!" ryu yelled as she got up and was going to walk over to you but may step in her way and glare hard as ryu glared back "ryu" she look behind her at hiei "just forget it and go to your room" he say's as ryu stare at him then glare back at you and may then stomp out of the room to her's as kurama walk over to you "are you okay" he aksed as you looked up at him shocked show in kurama's eye's when he saw the nothingness in your eye's "i'm fine just dizzy is all" you say but your voice sound weak "while just stay here for tonight okay" kurama say's as you sigh and nod may pick up hoshi "I'll put him to bed for you melody okay" she say's as you nod "thanks" you say with a fake smile as they all walk out you sigh then notice hiei standing at the door you look to him you two stared at each other for a bit but you looked away and down at the bed what you didn't see was the small bit of saddness in his eye's when you looked away hiei sigh as he closed the door you sat there in silents and the dark just staring at the bed till finally you lay down then roll on your side you try going back to sleep but couldn't just knowing hiei's in ryu's room made pain go through your heart and it hunt your mind of things that they could be doing in there you felt tears in your eye's again as you turn putting your head and face into the pillow you blink as you pick your head back up staring at the pillow then put your face closer again and sniff the pillow a blush came to your cheeks as you smell hiei on the pillow your eye's soften as tears fall slowly down your cheeks as you hug the pillow _hiei_ you thought crying till you finally cried yourself to sleep sun shine into the room and land on your face a little but you didn't wake up you had a small smile on your face as you dream and also you didn't hear the door open and in step hiei he look right to the bed when he walk in he stared at you as he walk in more closing the door softly so not to wake you up he stare at you as the light shine a bit of your face and without him knowing he walk slowly to the bed and stop next to it he blinked as he saw you hugging his pillow and also seeing the small smile on your face _what she dreaming about_ hiei thought as he stared at you hiei walk back to his door and lock it then walk back to the bed and sat down slowly still keeping his eye's on you then he closed his eye's as he went into your dream.

'DREAM'

hiei looked around as he see himself in a forest then his eye's saw something move to his right as he look to see you walking his eye's widing a little when he see you in a summer dress hair half up half down you had a smile on your face as you walked his eye's watch you go then he follow you making sure you didn't hear or see him soon you walk to a clearing hiei jump into a tree and looked he saw someone in the clearing a boy by the look of it he look down at you to see you had stop and was smiling but you smile went a little big as you stared at the boy hiei's eye's narrow as he looked back to the boy _hn who could she be smiling so big at_ he thought hiei could see the boy was training with a katana soon you started walking again as hiei eye's watch you go the boy had stop and was putting his katana away his back still facing you from where hiei was hiding he could see a bit of your face as he saw your smile turn a little into a smirk as you seek up on the boy till you finally jump on his back the boy looked startled then calm down when he notice it was you the boy turn his head a little but some how hiei still couldn't tell who the boy was he saw you smile and saw something but the weird thing was hiei couldn't hear you hiei saw the boy smirk as you laughed you got off his back as you two keep talking hiei saw your cheeks turn a little red as you smile hiei had finally had it he wanted to know who this boy was and now so he jump out of the tree and into another till he got to a good tree that he could see the boy better as hiei looked back to you and the boy his eye's widing as he see the boy's arms around your waist and your arms around his neck and your faces close to each other and both your and boy eye's half open hiei saw you keep talking but him not being good at reading lips didn't know what you two were saying but then you said something that hiei could understand and it was i love you then both yours and the boy's lips touch into a deep loving kiss as hiei watch somehow he felt angre start to fill his body _what the hell what's this feeling why do I feel angry seeing her in another boy's arms I mean I have ryu I love her...right_ hiei thought as he glare down at the gorund under him starting to get angry and confused hiei sigh to calm down as he look back up and his eye's widing more as shock took over him when he saw the boy move closer to you moving his head a bit when he did hiei saw the boy's face and found out the boy was him! hiei blush seeing this _she...she...dreaming of... me... _hiei thought as he watch the dream him and you still kissing then a thought came back to him of what may said in the club yesterday night _"can't you see melody still love you" _hiei blinked as he look down thinking about this when he looked back up you and 'him' where pulling away you smiled at him as he smiled a little back then you hug him as he hug you back hiei saw you mouth I love you again as he watch his dreamself say it back which made you smile more as a small blush show on your cheeks that when hiei got out of your mind he open his eye's seeing you still sleeping on his bed his eye's soften as he stared at you then what happen in your dream flash through his mind as he blushed a bit staring at you the blush only grow as he stare at your face that had sunlight shining on it making you look like a angel then hiei eye's widing when he hears "hiei" you whisper in your sleep as you hug the pillow closer to you his eye's soften again as a small smile show on his face as he put his hand out and was going to touch your cheek his fingertips just touching your cheek a bit till the sound of the door going to be open made him look to the door and pull his hand back soon a knock followed as hiei sigh and got up looking to you fast to make sure you didn't wake up he smiled a little then walk to the door he unlocked it then open it as the small smile he had went away fast as the door open slowly he saw ryu standing on the otherside she smiled at him "hiei why did you leave" she asked "I had to change" hiei say as she nod then when she got a look behind him her eye's widing a bit then angre show in her eye's "with 'her in there!" ryu say's hiei could hear the angre in her voice as hiei sighed "in my bathroom" he say's as ryu sigh "oh" was all she said "well come on let go eat" she say's "hold on I have to grab my katana" hiei say's as he walk back in as ryu follow she look to the bed to see you still laying there she narrow her eye's at you she looked at you like your the more grosses thing ever hiei notice this as angre started to fill his body again he blinked a bit confused by this but push it to the side for later "if your going to stand there and stare at her like that you can wait outside in the hall" hiei say's trying to hide any angre he may of had in his voice ryu look to him a bit shocked that he said that as he put his katana on his back and turn to face her "she my friend and I don't like it when someone give my friends look like that" hiei say's narrow his eye's a little as ryu stared still a bit shocked at him then hmph and walk out hiei sigh shaking his head as he looked back to you his eye's soften as he walk to the door and took one last look at you then closed the door softly after a few hours you move a little and made a small sounded as you slowly blink open your eye's _huh_ you slowly sat up rubbing your eye's you look around not knowing where you are for a minute _oh right I'm in hiei's room_ you thought as all of yesterday came back to you and saddenss filled your eye's as you sat down at the bed but you were snap out of it by a growl from your stomach you blink as you stare at it then got out of bed and walk to the door you open it but stopped and looked back at the room one last time then walk out closing the door behind you as you walk to the stair's and down making sure to go slow so not to get yourself dizzy because you still felt a bit weak when you got down the stair's you sigh as you make your way to the kitchen when you got there you saw everyone eatting but two people we're missing saddness came to your eye's for a minute _hiei and ryu are not here_ you thought then your eye's went back to blank the the next thing you know your on the floor with something or someone hugging you tight "mommy!" hoshi yelled happy to see your awake you smiled at him as you sat up that when hiei and ryu walk into the room coming from the front door they stop and looked at you two as did the others but they were laughing you looked at hiei and ryu from the corner of your eye but look way and down at hoshi as you smile more putting your arms around him pulling him closer hoshi had tears going down his cheeks because he was so happy to see your okay that only made you smile more "shhh it's okay mommy here no more need for tears" you say softly as hoshi smiled up at you as he wip his eye's making you laugh a bit "I'm just so happy your okay mommy" hoshi say's as you nod smiling then you pick him up and walk back into the kitchen not even looking at hiei and ryu what you didn't see was that hiei had his eye's on you that whole time you sat hoshi back in his chear and sat down in the chair next to him as kurama put a plate in front of you as you smile at him and kurama smiled back but kurama was worried because he saw the nothingness still in your eye's as you start to eat after that hoshi jump off his chair "mommy can we go play outside please!!" he asked as you look to him and smile "sure" you say as hoshi jump for joy and grab your hand dragging you out of your chair and to the front door as you just smile the whole way laughing a little the other smile seeing this it has now been a week from that day you were pulled out of the club by some boy but hiei save you everyone now notice the nothingness in your eye's even hoshi as they all were starting to get worried well everyone but ryu she could give two shits if you were dieding or not and over that week you have been trying to stay away from hiei even through it broke your heart more and more but you block it out now you were walking down the stair's after putting hoshi down for his nap when you got down you were going to pass the living room but stop and back up fast at what you saw from the corner of your eye as you peek around the corner your nothingness eye's widen a bit because of right there in the living room was hiei and ryu hiei was sitting on the couch with ryu on his lap her arms around his neck with his arms around her waist kissing you look away putting your back on the wall gripping the front of your dress where your heart is with one hand as you stare at the floor that when a pain went through your cheat you bit your lip and took a shape breath through your nose as you closed your eye's kinda tight over the whole week you were trying to move on and without seeing hiei or ryu doing anything like that you were doing good but now everything has just goes down hill after seeing that tears came and fall down from your clsoed eye's down your cheeks not wantting the two to hear you,you turn and walked silently to the front door but what you didn't know was hiei had peek open his eye's and was looking at ryu but out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and looking over real fast the only thing he saw was light blue hair his eye's widen when he saw it _shit melody saw!! _hiei thought you open the front door then closed it softly when you turned you were gone from the front door running on the forest floor with fast speed tears falling endlessly down your cheeks as your broken heart shows in your eye's _why...why...I was almost over him...why did I have to see that!! WHY!! _you thought still running after running for awhile you ran out of the forest and stop there in front of you was the lake the same lake where you first saw hiei and the others you stare out at the lake as the sun shine down on it you watch how the water moves your eye's lower as more tears fall and you think back to when you first saw hiei.

'FLASH BACK'

you two swaim from the sea to your's and may's fav lake you two swaim around playing tag as you were about to tag her you herd something and stop when may saw you stop she stop laugh and swaim over to you "melody what is it" she ask as you look at her "you hear that" you say as she start to listen so did you what you two herd was laughing and talking " 'gasp' yeah but what is it" may say's "the real questen is who is it" you say as you start to swaim to the sore "melody wait!" may say's following you as you pop your head out of the water and go behind a rock as may pop out too "melody I don't think we should be doing this" may say's as you look a bit over the rock to see four boys and three girls playing in the water well three were one was sitting in the sand watching with a bored look may look too " 'gasp' humans! melody we should go now we'll get in trouble if they see us" may say's as you look at her "just a few more minute's and we'll go okay" you say may had a uneasy look but nod as you too look back you see a boy with black hair that was gel back and brown eye's a boy with orange hair and black eye's a boy with red hair and greens eye's and a boy with black with white in it hair and red eye's the first girl had blue hair and pink eye's then next girl had brown hair and brown eye's and the last girl had sea green hair and red eye's your eye's were on the boy with red eye's who was sitting in the sand there was something about him you wanted to know about him and wanted to know who he was "hey hiei come on and get in the water already!" the boy with the gel back hair yell as the boy glare at him "hn" he say's turn and looking the other way you smile a bit _hiei so that his name_ you thought "melody come on 'gasp' oh no melody that boy looking this way" may say's pulling you to the side as your eye's widing you two go back under water and swaim till your back to the sea you two are breathing hard "do you think he saw us" may say's as you look at her "I hope not" you say as may sighed "come on" she say's as she start to swaim away you look behind you and smile "melody!" may yell as you take one last look then swaim over to may as you too start to swaim back home.

'END OF FLASH BACK'

you were now sitting by the lake staring down as your tears drop down into the water then you look over to the part of the lake that had a waterfall you stare at it as you slowly got up and walk to it hiei who was jumping fast in the tree had a mad look _I can't believe she saw! I know over the pass week she been trying to stay away from me...I take it she trying to get over me...grrrrrr damnit! _hiei thougth mad as he pick up speed soon he found himself at the lake he looked around at the lake _she here I know it_ hiei thought as he start to walk around then he push some bushes out of his way and stop dead his eye's widing at what he saw a small blush show on his cheeks because over under the waterfall was you with the sun shining down and the water going all around you it made you look more like a angel you had your eye's closed and your hands out in front of you loving the way the water felt on your skin oh how you missed it as you open your eye's staring a little up you saw something move to your side as you open your eye's more and turn you gasp at who you saw stand 10 feet away from where your standing hiei was still staring wide eye at you as you saw his eye's move down and up kinda slow then stop back at your eye's as you two stare at it each other and you saw him blush forgetting that you were wearing a WHITE dress that went down to your knee's and it was sleeveless then hiei started to slowly take steps to you as you two still had your eye's lock together after a bit you blinked and finally notice how close he was and he was so close he could grab your arm you gasp a little and back up hiei stop and stared at you he could see the saddness nothingness and broken heart in your eye's his eye's had some saddness in them you blinked and notice something your cheeks turn red _he...he...looks so...cute in the water_ you thought as you watch the water land on him and drip off and you watch the water run down his face and arms and also the water made some of his hair stick to his face "melody" he say's snaping you out of it and looking back to his face and eye's your eye's widing a little when you saw the saddness in them hiei took another step to you but you step back he stop again and stare at you with sad eye's _why would he be sad_ you thought gripping the front of your shirt where your heart is again with one hand hiei eye's saddiening more because he herd what you thought then with fast speed he step over to you and grab your arms as you gasp staring wide eye at him then try to get away from him "no let me go" you say as he stared at you "...no" you looked shcoked up at him then glared "NO let me go!! you have ryu go back to her!! just leave me and my broken heart alone!! why why why why!! why most you do th-" you were cut off my hiei pulling you to him and holding you tight as you blushed and eye's widing again it was silent for a bit till "I'm...sorry I didn't mean to hurt you so much and ryu..." you blink as you wait to hear what about ryu hiei put his head a little down so his hair shadow his eye's "I...I...'sigh' the feelings I had for ryu...I think are gone" hiei say's as you got a shocked look again _his feeling for her are...gone_ you thought as you felt happyness and hope start to fill your broken heart and slowly heal it "and" you wait to hear what else he has to say "I think new feels have come" he say's _new feelings! _you gulp a little then hiei pull you back still holdding your upper arms as he stare right into your eye's making you blush a little more his eye's soften "and I know who those new feelings are for" hiei say's as you stare at him "...who" you say as he stare at you a bit then lean in till his face was a few inches from yours as his eye's still stare into yours "you" he whisper as you stare shocked at him as he lean in more you could feel his breath on your lips "I love you melody" he whisper again then it happen the thing you have foreven wanted to happen then thing you longed for from the first day you landed eye's on hiei you felt his lips touch yours in a sweet kiss you stare at hiei wide eye for a little bit then slowly start to close your eye's as you kiss back your hands slowly move and grip the front of his shirt as his hands that were holding your upper arms slowly move to your back pulling you closer to him making the kiss a little more deeper after a bit you two slowly pull away but your faces were still close to each other as you two stared into each others eye's and hiei saw the saddness,nothingness and broken heart going away that made him smile when you saw him smile you blushed but smile too then you looked to his lips and back to his eye's as you lean in "I love you too" you whisper as you kiss him as he smiled in the kiss and kissed you back pulling you even closer as your arms go around his neck everything was going great but happyness doesn't last foreven for over in the bushes two very angry eye's were watching you and hiei "you will pay for this I won't let you take what is mine" the person watching say's with angre and hate in their voice and I end it here


	14. Chapter 14

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 14 girls only

'START' both you and hiei stay there by the lake you two sat on a rock staring at the lake as the sun shines down on it hiei had giving you his cape because of your dress being see through because of the water you had your head resting on hiei's shoulder with his arm around your waist then a through hit you as you pick your head back up and look at hiei he saw the uneasyness in your eye's "melody what is it" hiei asked a little worried "hiei what about ryu" you ask hiei stare at you then look like he was deep in thought then he snap out of it and stand up he put a hand out to you as you stare at it then grab his hand as he pulled you up then he got down and help you down as he grab your hand and start to walk back you stared at the back of hiei's head with a worried look he has not said a word yet then as both of you were still walking you gasp as a pain went through your side you fell to your knees holding your side as hiei turn fast with a worried look on his face as he walk over to you and kneel down he put a hand on your shoulder "melody what is wrong are you alright" he asked worried as you pull your hand off your side felt like someone cut you in the side but when you pull your hand back there was nothing there then it hit you as you looked up with a worried and shocked look _hoshi! _you thought as you get to your feet fast as did hiei "melody" you look at hiei with worry "hiei something is wrong with hoshi!" you say as hiei nod then picked you up as he start to run fast back to the house ones you two get out of the forest hiei put you down as you and hiei start to run to the house then you stop and gasp as you stare widen eye at what is in front of you hiei stop behind his eye's widen too there in front of you on the ground was hoshi his side was bleeding and he had cuts all over him he looked like he was in a lot of pain and standing in front of him with a dagger in hand with hoshi's blood on it was ryu she was smirking staring down at him "hoshi!" you yell as you run over to him as ryu watch you as you kneel down and pull hoshi on your lap he groan from pain "mommy" he whisper as you stare at him worried "shhh hun it's okay you'll be fine" you say softly as you pet his hair hiei ran over and glared at ryu "ryu what the hell are you doing!!" hiei yelled angry as ryu looked at him with a blank look "no I want to know what the hell YOUR doing!! your MY boyfriend!" ryu yelled as both you and hiei got a shocked look _she saw_ both you and hiei thought hiei then narrow his eye's "ryu" he growled as she smirked "you may want to take care of him first" she say's turning and walked away as you stare down at hoshi worried and petting his hair to calm him down hiei watch ryu walk away glaring and growling then he look back to you and hoshi then walk over fast and kneel down picking hoshi up carefully then stand back up as did you "come on" he say's as he turn walking to the house as you follow close behind you two got inside and as you both walk pass the living room without turning or stopping hiei say's "kurama come here" then he walked up the stair's as kurama looks up from his book only to see your back going up the stair's fast he blinked then he smelled blood that got him to put his book down and get up fast and following you and hiei up the stair's you open the door for your room for hiei as he walked in and over to your bed as he carefully place hoshi on it then takes off his shirt to get to the wound that right when kurama walked in his eye's widen as he walked over to the bed fast "what happen" kurama asked "I tell you later" hiei say's taking his shirt off to press against hoshi's wound to try and stop the bleeding as kurama nod walking to the his room to grab some healing plants and bandages as you stroke hoshi hair to calm him down because he had started to cry from the pain "shhh sweetie it's ok it's ok" you whisper to him soon kurama walked back in and over to hiei as hiei step back so kurama can take care of hoshi's wounds after a while kurama had wrap the wound after putting some healing plants on it then he sighed getting his stuff and standing up "ok he just has to rest for a while and he'll be fine" kurama say's as you smile "thank you kurama" you say as he smiled nodding then turn walking back to his room to put the stuff away as you got into bed and pull hoshi carefully to you so not to hurt his side much as you softly singing him to sleep hiei was sitting at your windowsill listening to you as he looked at you from the corner of his eye after hoshi was finally asleep you smiled down at his sleeping face you kissed his forehead as you carefully get out of bed you look over to the window at hiei as you walk around the bed and over to him you could see him in deep thought but when you put your hand on his arm he snap out of it and looked at you "hiei...what..what are you going to do with ryu" you ask as hiei blinked then look back out the window "I..don't know yet" you nod understanding as you rest your head on his shoulder as he turn his head a bit to look at you then a thought went through his head "hey melody" you look up at him "in the forest why did you fall to the ground holding your side like you were in pain" hiei asked as you blink then sigh looking over to hoshi "because me and hoshi have a link seeing as I made him if he feels pain or get hurt I'll feel it too" you say as hiei nod then sigh as he put his arm around you as he some how picked you up and place you on his lap your cheeks turn red not being really use to this but smile and lay your head back on his shoulder as he puts his arms around you after a hour you both hear a soft knock at the door as you both turn your heads to look at the door as you sat up and got down and walked over to the door you open it to see kurama standing there "dinners ready is hiei in there" kurama asked as you nod he smiled and nod as he turn and walk back down the hall as you turn your head to look at hiei "dinner" you say as hiei got up and walked over to you he grab your chin and pull your head up a little and kissed you as you blush but kiss back he pulled back and smirked as you blush smiling hiei walked out as you look over to hoshi then walk out closing the door softly you turn to see hiei waitting for you as you smile and walk over to him as you both then walked down stair's and to the kitchen to eat dinner all through dinner you could feel ryu's glare on you which made you uneasy and you moved a little in your chair a lot hiei notice this and glared across the table at ryu the whole gang notice this and started to think about this after dinner you helped kurama with may to clean up you three talked and laughed as you clean soon you three got done and you guys walked into the living room to see everyone watching a movie kurama and may walk over and sit down on a couch next to each other you smile seeing this you look around the room to see if there is anywhere to sit but you don't see one you saw ryu smirk at you in saying 'aww to bad you can't sit anywhere so you can leave now' you narrow your eye's at her but you notice she wasn't sitting next to hiei on the couch but was in a chair close to him you look behind her to see the windowsill ryu's eye's follow yours her eye's widen a bit then she glared at you in saying 'don't you dare' because that was hiei's windowsill you smirk at her and start to walk to it hiei was watching this little silent fight you two where having he was smirking a bit and just as you were going to pass him he grab your arm as you let out a silent gasp as he pull you to him to sit next to him it was more like you were sitting on his lap ryu's glare turn more cold as she growled a bit you blushed dark red when hiei did this the others looked shocked may smiles seeing this hiei send ryu a glare telling her to knock it off with glaring at you soon you all went back to the movie after the movie which was scary and made you jump alot which hiei would smirk at everyone stand up yawning as you look to the clock to see it's 12:07 you yawn as you stand up hiei stands up too as you smile at him and start to walk to the stair's "night guys!" you say as they say goodnight back you walk up stair's and when you get to your door you turn and smile at hiei who followed you up "night hiei" you say as he smirked and back you up into your door and kissed you as you kiss back you both soon pull back "night" hiei whisper smirking as he kissed your cheek then turn to go into his room as you smile turning and opening your door and walked in closing it softly as you lock it too you look over to hoshi and smile as you take a shower then get change into your pj's then get into bed slowly so not to wake hoshi up as you lay down and pull the covers over you two as you smile at hoshi sleeping face as you yawn a bit then close your eye's falling asleep.

''NEXT MORNING'

you felt like something was poking you as you open your eye's to see hoshi staring at you poking your cheek he smiled when he saw you awake "mommy!" he say's hugging you but groan a little in pain you sat up with a worried look "hoshi hun please be carefully your still hurt" you say picking his pj shirt that you put on him before you went to bed to look at his side you sigh seeing it wasn't bleeding as you got up then picked hoshi up as you walk over to the door unlocking it then open it as you walk out then close the door as you walk down stair's to the kitchen where you smelled kurama was cooking with may's help as you walked in to see everyone there but two people where missing a worried look flahsed acrossed your face when you see both hiei and ryu not there you put hoshi down in a chair and walk over to kurama and may "hey have you guys seen hiei" you ask as they looked at you "yeah I saw him walk outside ryu was behind him" kurama say's may saw the hurt starting to show in your eye's as she step in "but he had a kinda mad look on his face" may say's as the hurt turn into worry as you nod and sat down to eat after breakface the boys had to go out to train and you girls followed to watch and to help when someone gets hurt the girls got something to sit on,on the grass as you stand next to may and kurama watching yusuke and kuwabara fight hoshi was right next to you watching with a big smile on his face you, kurama and may talked soon hoshi ran over to the other girls for something and kurama had to walk over to the ring to see if kuwabara was knocked out or not you blinked as you felt something you looked around _what is this energy I feel_ you thought looking around still soon it got closer to close your eye's widen when you felt that it was behind you! and just as you were going to turn so many things happen at ones things flash before your eye's you saw fire coming then hear "melody look out!!" and felt someone grab you and get out of the way then screams could be heard and also a blast you open your eye's slowly after a bit you looked around to see smoke "melody are you alright" you hear as you look up to see hiei he had a worried look as you nod you notice you two were in a tree and he was holding you as you blush a bit but shake it off "what happen" you ask as hiei sigh then glared out at the smoke "I'll tell you later" he say's as you nod then a thought hit you as you gasp and hiei looked at you "hoshi!" you yelled as you try to get down as hiei jump down then let you down as you started to run to where hoshi last was as the smoke was slowly clearing you ran over to see the girls and hoshi laying down "hoshi!" you yelled then sigh when you see hoshi head poke up he got up and ran to you "mommy!" he yelled as he hugged your leg "what's going on! I'm scared!" he yelled again as you kneel down and hug him "shh it's going to be alright" you say rubbing his back to calm him down hiei was behind you looking around his eye's narrow in a deadly way with his hand close to his katana you ask the other girls if they were alright and they said yeah you looked around you saw kurama helping may up and yusuke and kuwabara looking around for who could of attacked you heard hiei growl behind you as you looked back at him to see him glaring at something as you look ahead of you to see ryu breathing fast and was glaring like no tomorrow what shocked you a bit was she was looking right at you a ball of fire came to her hand again "YOU!...YOU!...YOU BITCH!! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!! LIKE I FUCKING SAID YOU WOULD!!" ryu yelled at you as your eye's widen you saw the ball of fire growing "I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE THE DAY MAY COME TO US SAYING YOU HAD RUN AWAY!!...me and hiei were so happy together...we didn't fight...we loved each other...but...but then..you came and everthing went down hill...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" ryu yelled as you watch and listen to ryu you started to feel bad you had notice when you saw the gang again after a year how much hiei and ryu loved each other but then you started to come into the pictuer ripping them slowly apart even if you didn't mean too "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU WENCH!!...with your life" ryu say's/yelled and at that the ball of fire grow huge as she shot at you with a fast speed hoshi huged you tighter "mommy!!" you hug hoshi close trying to cover him but then hiei picked you up fast and jumped out of the way a minute before the fire ball hit right where you were kneeling ryu started throwing the fire balls to everywhere hiei would stop but hiei just keeps jumping out of the way which was starting to piss off ryu more then just then it felt like your heart stoped as your eye's widen when hiei went to jump out of the way again hoshi had slip from your arms and fall to the ground ryu notice this and smirked as hiei land 10 feet from where hoshi layed "ha you took something from me I TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU!!" ryu says/yelled as she shot a big fire ball at hoshi who stared wide eye at the ball coming to him "HOSHI!!" you yelled as hiei growled and put you down and was going to run to hoshi but he wasn't fast enough as the ball of fire hit your eye's widen staring as dust went everywhere along with smoke you felt your heart stop as you stare wide eye just then pain shot through your body you hug yourself falling to your knees and screamed hiei turn and ran back to you he kneel next to you worried after shaking for a bit you fall to your side "melody!" hiei say's as he looked you over to see your still breathing and sighed then death glared up at ryu as he slowly got to his feet the others were watching even through they wanted to help but ryu had put a strong barrier around them to keep them out of this "ryu" hiei growled with fire of hate and angre burning in his eye's ryu looked a bit scared but shake it off and glared back hiei pulled out his katana eye's stilled locked on ryu but then ryu's eye's soften "hiei please we can stop this...don't you remember how happy we were before she came" ryu say's as hiei say nothing but glare at her "everything was great...can we please just go back to the way we use to please I love you hiei and I always will please I'll forget everything I saw just lets start over alright" ryu say's it sound like she was going to cry hiei closed his eye's it look like he was deep thought after a bit he open his eye's again and they were still as cold as ice ryu let a few tears fall down her face when she see this "ryu...what we had is in the past now...I just don't have the feeling I ones had for you anymore" hiei say's with a emotionless look then hiei looked over to you his eye's soften "I..think the old time crash I had is coming back" hiei say's ryu eye's widen _he...he had a crash on melody when she use to live here 3 years ago_ ryu thought shocked soon hiei looks back at ryu with cold emotionless eye's again which hurt her but he didn't care anymore not after what she did to you and hoshi hiei got ready with his katana to attack as ryu stared at him with sad eye's hiei then attacked as ryu keeps blocking trying to talk to him but he wouldn't listen as you lay on the ground staring at the durt with blank eye's _hoshi...his...his...gone...my baby...is gone_ was the thoughts running through your mind right now tears rolled down your cheeks the pain had soon gone away but you just couldn't find the energy to move you just felt so hollow inside like a big part of you was just rip out of you then a thought hit you _and it's all her fault she..she took my hoshi...my baby...his gone because of her...my whole world...my son... _you thought and what you didn't know was energy was going around you like lighting the gang watched as ryu was now fighting back pissed that hiei won't listen and doesn't care just as ryu had kick hiei in the stomach and was going to throw a dagger at him ice came out of no where and covered the dagger making it so cold that it brokes and cut ryu's hand a bit as she yelled in pain then hold her bleeding hand "what the hell!" ryu yelled hiei blinked then turn to look over at you he got a shocked look to see you standing and your hand out you had your head down a bit so some of your hair shadowed your eye's you were breathing kinda fast as energy went around you like lighting and it was light blue ryu stared at you wide eye and when you finally looked up you had your eye's narrow in a deadly way as you growled ryu took a step back a bit of fear in her eye's may stared at you shocked never in her whole life has she know you seen you like this you were always a sweet girl but seeing you like this kinda scared her _melody_ may thought you growled glaring daggers at ryu "you...you...you took him...from me...my whole world...my baby...YOU KILLED MY HOSHI!!" you say's/yelled you started to shake again as endless tears fall down your face "and for that I will kill you" you say narrowing your eye's more your energy going higher and higher "dude do you feel that!" kuwabara yelled "yeah it's coming from melody who's to think she had so much spirit energy in her" yusuke say's as kuwabara,kurama and may nods the wind had picked up and was going everywhere because of how much your powering up ryu shakes off her fear and shocked as she starts powering up too as she glared back at you "will like I said you took something from me I took something from you" ryu say's as you death glare then run at ryu "BUT I DIDN'T KILL HIEI!!" you yelled as you go to punch her back ryu jump back as your fist slams into the ground making energy fly along with the ground as it breaks under your fist making a big hole you growl taking your fist out and run at ryu again the battle was bloodly as may watched with worried eye's _please melody oh please becareful_ may thought may gasp she saw a blast and smoke was again went everywhere "melody!!" may yelled worried when the smoked cleared you and ryu was standing 10 feet away from each other glaring and breathing fast you both had cuts all over your bodies "damn these girls know how to fight" kuwabara say's as yusuke nods your eye's narrow _damn I don't got much left and...these wounds are not helping_ you thought then you fell to one knee "melody!" you hear the girls yell as you breath fast and look up at ryu to see her weak too you saw her legs shaking a little then take a deep breath as you got up and starts to get the last of your energy together for one last hit ryu notice this and did the same thing you glared at her and just as you were going to let your attack out you heard a soft but really weak voice "mo..momm..mommy" your eye's widen as you turn to see hoshi eye's just a little open as he was staring at you it was like everything stopped as you stare at hoshi tears came to your eye's as they fall slowly down your face _his...his...his alive...my sweet little boy is alive_ you thought as you fall to your knees "momm..mommy" hoshi say's trying to lift his arm to hold his hand out to you "ho..hoshi" you whisper ryu blinked then saw this as a time to attack as she smirked then powered up the last bit of energy she had you being to busy staring at hoshi shocked that he is alive didn't notice both hiei's and kurama's eye's snap to ryu as she hold out her hand and shot a dagger made of fire at you fast "melody!!" kurama yelled as you snap out of it and felt energy coming at you fast as you turn to look your eye's widen ones again everything happen so fast you didn't know what happen blood went flying as you stared wide eye you heard gasps from the others may had her hands over her mouth staring shocked at what just happen as the boys had shocked look too you blink as you finally see what just happen there standing in front of you was hiei he had tooken the hit for you as ryu stared at hiei shocked he had his head down a bit so his a bit of his hair shadowed his eye's he was growling a bit as blood went down the corner of his mouth and there in middle of his chest was the dagger made of fire "hi..hiei" you say softly as you stare at him he coughed a bit as you saw blood hit the ground you stare at it then look up to hiei he turn his head slowly to look at you as you gasp a bit seeing a smile on his face you saw that his eye's looked soft as he stared into yours "mel..melody are y..you alr.alright" hiei say's as you blink then nod you gasp as you see hiei falling "hiei!" you yell as you catch him he was breathing fast as a bit of sweat went down his face you softly lay him down you had tears in your eye's "hiei don't worry your going to be alright" you say trying to hold the tears back he open his eye's a little and looked up at you he smiled a little seeing that made the tears fall as hiei put his hand up and wip away the tears "don't cr..cry melody I ha..hate seeing yo..you cry" hiei say's which only made you cry more then you started to pull up his shirt after the fire dagger went away you saw the wound and knew it was deep "don't worry hiei you'll be fine!" you say as you put your hands over his wound and started to heal it hiei watched you as his breathing was slowing down you notice his eye's slowly closing "no! hiei don't close your eye's please!" you cried hiei open his eye's back up a bit as you fight to heal him faster as you were healing you hear "mel.melody" you look over to hiei to see hie eye's almost closed " 'gasp' hiei don't talk and please please keep your eye's open" you say as more tears go down your face your eye's widen a bit when hiei grab your arm and pulled you with the little energy he had left then put that hand behind your head pulling you down and crashing his lips with yours you stare at hiei wide eye for a bit then close your eye's kissing back as your tears roll down your face and land on hiei's when you both pulled away you saw hiei eye's just a little bit open and just as you were going to open your mouth to say something hiei cut you off "I love you" you stare at hiei shocked then his eye's closed all the way as you stare at him "hiei" you say but nothing he didn't move or open his eye's "hiei...hiei..!...hiei!!" you say/yelled as you got up and started to try and heal him again you try and try but nothing was working tears roll down your face faster just then you felt a hand on your shoulder as you look up to see kurama he had a sad look as he shakes his head you look down then put your head down on hiei's body and start to cry "oh hiei please come back come back! please don't leave me!!" you cried all the girls were crying as yusuke was hugging keiko kuwabara was staring shocked at hiei's body then heard something and turn to see yukina crying as he walked over to her and hugged her botan was crying staring down at the ground may had walked over and carefuly picked up hoshi and walked back over to you and kurama ryu was still staring at hiei's dead body shocked and she didn't notice but tears were rolling down her face may then stop next to kurama as he looked at her he saw her about to cry as may hold out hoshi for kurama to take as he did may kneel down by you as she pull you off hiei's body you try to fight to stay on him but in the end may pull you off and hug you so you cry on her shoulder as you hug her back tightly as may couldn't hold back the tears anymore later that day ryu had gone somewhere and you had locked yourself in your room and kurama was taking care of hoshi with may helping yusuke and kuwabara had told koenma what happen and and it shocked him to hear that as koenma sent for someone to take care of hiei's dead body right now you were laying on your bed on your stomach staring at the window where you would see hiei sitting sometimes you were hugging your pillow as small little tears were still going down your face _just when I finally get him...something happens to take him away from me...again_ you thought

'Next morning'

you were still in your room may had to take food up to you because you wouldn't come back for breakface may had told you hoshi was going to be okay which made you happy but the pain of losing hiei was to much it has been a week and half now and you still haven't left your room no one really brother you knowing how much in pain you are right now only may and the girls and kurama would come up to see how your doing and maybe sometimes yusuke and kuwabara but you don't really talk all you do is stare at the window after while your door slowly open as you step out for the first time in a week and half your eye's were blank as you looked around you slowly walk down stair's you saw the girls in the living room they looked at you when you came down but they didn't say anything your eye's look around you had heard the boys leave to go on another mission a few hours ago you walk to the front door and walk out and just as you were going to walk to the forest you stop when you heard "melody" you turn your head slowly to see may standing behind you she walks over to you "melody...I know your in a lot of pain from hiei's death but...your killing yourself you may not see it but you are do you really think hiei would want you to be like this" may say's as you blink then look down _she right... _you thought "and plus you still have hoshi you got to get better so you can take care of him because he'll be better soon" you look up at her and nod "your right...I've got to get over this and forget" you say "no" you looked at may confused "no melody don't forget about him just...try to think of all the happy times you two had keep those close to you he may not be here with us but he will be here" may say's pointting to your heart "but if you go and forget him he will be forever lost" you looked shocked at may then nod smiling a little as she smiled back then turn and walked back inside but not before saying "I'll give you sometime to think about that ok" you nod watching her walk back in as you sigh then look out to the forest as you start to walk to it again as you were walking you were thinking about what may said as you stop and looked up to see your at the training ground then start to remember when you would come out here to watch hiei train at times you blink as a flashback comes before your eye's as you see hiei training he then stop to take a break then turn his head to look at you then smiled at bit as you stare at him then when you blink again he was gone you looked around then sighed as you look to the ground but a small smile came to your face as you turn and started to walk back as you were walking you pass by hiei tree as you looked up at it as another small flash back came as you see hiei sleeping up in the tree you smiled staring at his sleeping face then he was gone again as you looked ahead of you again then you trip on a tree root and fall but catch yourself before you could fall on your face "melody" you look up to see hiei with his hand out and smiling staring down at you as you blink then smile back you close your eye's then open them again to see him gone you sigh then get up and start walking back home again ones you got back you walked inside you looked in the living room to see no one there as you look at the windowsill again you see him sitting there staring outside then you saw a smile come to his face "hey melody" he say's turning to look at you as you smile back as he went away again you put a hand up to where your heart is "he will always be here with me" you whisper staring at his windowsill you then looked up and walk to the stair's and go up and down the hall you stop at hoshi's room as you open the door and peek in to see him on the bed staring outside you smile as you walk in he turn when he heard someone walk in his eye's light up when he see you "mommy!" he say's happy as you smile closing the door "hey sweetie" you say as you walk over and sit on the bed next to him you move some hair from his face "sorry I haven't come to see you till now hun" you say with a sad look as hoshi shaked his head "kurama told me you were sad because of hiei going away" hoshi say's as you nod as you look out the window "say mommy" you look back at hoshi "when is hiei coming back" hoshi say's as you blink then bite your lip holding back tears "hiei fun he train me when you were busy! mommy can hiei be my daddy!" hoshi say's all happy as you stare at him then carefuly pull him into hug as small tears go down your cheeks hoshi blinks as he somehow saw the tears "mommy why are you crying" he say's worried as you hug him closer "sweetie..." you start to say as you gulp a bit "hiei...not coming back" you say in almost a whisper as hoshi blink a bit then somehow pulled away from you and stared at you kinda shocked "hiei...not...coming back" you sigh nodding "but..why!" hoshi say's as he started to cry a bit you wip the tears away "hoshi hiei...in a better place now that's all I can say you'll understand when your older" you say with a small smile hoshi had a sad look but nod you sigh as you pull him to you again and hug him you stay with him playing and spending time with him till he got tired and fall asleep you walk out of his room closing the door softly as you walk down stair's you see the boys are still not home so you walk into the kitchen as you start to make dinner for everyone when you were almost done you heard the front door open and hear "hey do you smell that" "yeah it smells great!" then you hear footsteps running fast to the kitchen as you turn to see yusuke and kuwabara stomp in they stop when they see you as you smile at him "hey guys" you say as they blink then smile back "hey melody you feeling better" yusuke say's as you nod and smile at kurama when he walks in he was shock to see you but smiled back the boys helped put the food on the table as kurama went to get the girls ones they walk in keiko and botan almost killed you with a hug as yukina laughed as you smile and hug them back soon dinner started after you ate you took some food up to hoshi after all that you hang with the gang for awhile then went up to tell hoshi a bed time story when he fall asleep again you walked out and sigh then walk to your room and walks into the bathroom you lean on the shower wall letting the warm water run down your body as you stare at nothing you huged yourself as you close your eye's and start to think of hiei again you could almost feel his arms around you and him whispering sweet words in your ear as you smile and open your eye's a little you soon got done with your shower and walk out with your pj's on you dry your hair with a towle then after a bit you just sat on your bed staring out the window into the night then you got up and walk to your door and open it and peek out to see if anyone is out there and see no one and step out and close the door softly then walk another door and stare at it for a bit then you slowly open it and look around one last time then walk in closing the door behind you as you turn and looked around the room saddnes was showen in your eye's as you looked around then you walk over to the bed and stare at it you run your fingers acrossed the bed then you slowly lay down on it you could still smell him on it as you smile then grab the pillow and hug it _oh hiei why...why did you have to do that_ you thought as small tears started rolling down your cheeks you then notice something on the table next to the bed as you lean over and grab it then lay back down you smiled as you stare at it and it was a picture of you and the gang you run your finger tips over hiei you didn't know he was staring at you when the picture was tooken but when you got your copy of it you blushed when you saw it but smiled too you closed your eye's and hug the picture and without you knowing you end up falling asleep the next morning you were woken up by someone running around you sat up rubbing your eye's as you open them and stared at door just then the door slam open as you blink seeing keiko there "melody I thought I find you in here" keiko say's smiling as you just stare at it "hey what's with all the running around" you ask "oh" keiko ran over and grab your arm pulling you up "you won't believe it! koenma found a way to get hiei back!" keiko say's smiling as you stare at her shocked "come on!" keiko then started running dragging you along as you stare at the back of her head still in shocked _hiei...coming...back_ you thought soon you found yourself in koenma's office "I found her she was in hiei's room" keiko say's smiling looking back at you as you blush a bit but shake it off "koenma did you really find a way to get hiei back" you ask looking like your about to cry as koenma smiled and nod as you smiled big "yes how we're going to get him back is going to be the same way we got yusuke back" koenma say's as you blink and look over to yusuke "you died" you say as yusuke laugh a bit and rub the back of his head "ha ha yeah I push a kid out of the way of getting hit by a car and end up getting hit myself" yusuke say's as you smile at him "well that was very nice of you" you say as yusuke nod smiling "so when we'll we be able to get it started" kurama asked "when he is glowing all yellow he is about half yellow now" koenma say's as everyone nod "um is...is it okay if I see him" you ask with a uneasy look as koenma smiled at you and nod he told you where to go as you nod and walk out and down some halls then stop at a door you stared at it for a bit then walked in you close the door behind you then turn around you look around then your eye's land on a bed in the corner of the room your eye's soften as you slowly walk over to it you kneel down by the bed and stare at hiei _he looks like he is only asleep _you thought_ but I'm so happy your coming back to us hiei_ you thought smiling as you softly brash some hair out of his face you look at his body to see it glowing yellow _it's only at his waist..hmmm how long will it take for him to glow all yellow_ you thought you stay with him for a while then sigh as you look over to a clock to see it's noon and your stomach growled as you laugh a bit then lean over and kiss hiei's forehead "I'll see ya later" you whisper as you got up then walk over to the door and open it but look back at hiei one last time before walking out and closing the door behind you as you go back to the house when you walk in you could smell kurama cooking lunch making your stomach growl again as you walk into the living room to see yusuke and kurwabara playing video games the girls looking through girly stuff you didn't see may with them so which means may with kurama helping with lunch you walk over to the stair's and go up and down the hall you stop in front of hoshi's door and open it you blink as you see hoshi putting a shirt on and out of bed hoshi was having a little trouble with his shirt as you smile and walk over and help him ones his head pop out of his shirt he looked up at you "mommy!" hoshi then hug your leg as you laugh a bit then lean down picking him up "what are you doing out of bed young man" you say "kurama said I was all better and get out of bed now" hoshi say's smiling as you smile back and nod "ok then lunch should be done lets go down and get some ok" you say as hoshi nod as you turn and walk out of his room and go back down stair's ones you were dowb stair's you hear "lunch time!" then you feel wind fly by you fast as both you and hoshi blink and look at each other then start laughing "yusuke and kuwabara" you both say as you both laugh again then walk into the kitchen you put hoshi in a chair as you see keiko and botan hit yusuke and kuwabara for eatting so fast as you smile then sit down as kurama and may shake their head and sit down too lunch came and went and now your outside watching hoshi play around with yusuke and kuwabara the girls were sitting next to you and may was behind you and for some reason may was brashing your hair but you didn't mind you like it when someone plays with your hair kurama was sitting next to you watching the boys play around "hey melody" "hmm" "don't you miss your black hair" you blink as you look back at may as she stop brashing your hair and looked at you "now that I think of it yeah I kinda do" you say as may smiled "while how about I color your hair black then" may say's as you think about it then nod "ok come on" may say's standing up as you stand up too you look over to kurama "kurama" he looked up at you "can you watch hoshi for me while may colors my hair" you ask as kurama nod and smiled "sure" you smiled back at him "thanks" you say as you follow may inside and up to her room when you got in may walk into her bathroom as you follow you she told you take a sat anywhere as she was looking for the stuff so you sat down and soon may found the stuff and walk into the bathroom you two talked as she colored your hair back to black after a hour and half may told you to take a shower and you did seeing black going down as you stare at it soon you got down and got out dry off and got dressed again may dry you hair with a towle getting it black after that may smiled at you "go look melody you look great" you nod walking back to the bathroom and look at yourself your eye's widen a bit then you smile as you touch your new black hair may walk in "like it" she asked as you look at her smiling "yeah" you say looking back at your self as may laugh a bit then started brashing your hair again so it didn't look like a mess after that you both walk back down stair's when dinner rolled around you all were eatting when koenma walked in "hey everyone you have a mission" he say's as you all look at him as the boys stand up "oh and may melody you two have to go too" koenma say's as you two look at him "what why" yusuke say's "because melody can heal and fight and may can fight and use magic" koenma say's as you and may look at each other and nod standing up hoshi had a worried look as he jump out of his chair and ran over to you as you were starting to walk out of the kitchen" mommy!" you stop and turn just as hoshi ran over and hug your leg tight "mommy don't go don't go!" hoshi yelled as you smile and kneel down you put your hands on his shoulders as he had tears in his eye's "don't worry sweetie mommy will be back soon ok" you say as hoshi stared at you then nod as you smile and pull him into a hug" thats my boy" you say as he hug you back then you pull him back and stand back up after you kissed him on the forehead "be good hoshi" you say as hoshi nod as you turn and follow the others to koenma's office -- "may look out!!" you yelled as you shot a ice arrow at a demon about to stab may in back as she turn with wided eye then smiled at you "thanks melody!" may yelled as you smiled back and nod the mission koenma gave you all was to go and save a girl who got kiddnapped by some demons who wanted to use her as a sex slave "damn it there is so many doors!" you yelled as you keep kicking doors in and looking in but still no girl "melody!" you turn your head to look down the hall to see may in a door way waving her hand telling you to come over you ran over to her "I found her" may say's as you look in to see a girl with brown hair and eye's she was scared you could see it you walk over to her slowly and smiles "it's okay we're here to save you" you say as she stared at you then nod slowly getting to her feet you put your hand out as she stared at it then grab it "what's your name" "kiki" you nod "don't worry kiki we're getting you out of here" may say's as kiki nod smiling as you nod and start running out pulling kiki with you as may was behind her soon you stop as kiki gasp because five demons block your path you glared at them pulling kiki close so they won't be able to grab her as may jump in front of you two and put her hands up as they glow blue "get out of our WAY!" may say's/yelled as she throw her hands to the side as the demons was throwen into a wall you smiles at may as she smiled back "good job may" you say running pass her "thanks" may say's follow you two you then grab a walky talky out of your pockte "hey we got the girl guys" you say into the walky talky "really good then lets get out of here" you hear yusuke "are you girls alright" you hear kurama may ran up to your side and grab your arm that has the walky talky in it "yes we're fine" may say's "that's good meet us outside girls so we can get this gi- "both you and may cut him off "kiki" "oh is that her name" "yes" "well we can get kiki to somewhere safe" "right we're on our way outside now" "ok met you girls outside" "right" at that you put the walky talky back into your pockte as you three ran for a door outside ones you three got outside you stop to catch your breaths and wait for the boys "uh who were you two talking to" kiki asked as you both look at her "oh some friends of ours who are with us to save you" may say's you nod soon a blast came from the place kiki was in as you and may look to it fast with a worryed look but sighed when you saw them come running out the front door "guys!" you yelled waving your arms as they run over to you three "ok lets get out of here now!" kuwabara say's as you all nod and start running for where the portal is but half way to it demons jump out going all around you guys as the boys put kiki behind them to keep her safe as you and may get ready glaring at the demons and right when the demons where going to attack some of them scream in pain as blood went flying as you all blink shocked and confused then someone in a cape with the hood up jump down you all look to the person and then the hood went down kiki gasp "ren!!" she yelled with tears of joy in her eye's ren looked over to her and smiled then his eye's narrow as he jump just getting out of the way of a demon about to attck him as he jump over to where you all are as kiki ran and hug him as he hug her back "oh ren your here I knew you would come!" kiki say's crying a little as you all blink "will I wasn't just going to let those fuckers keep you" ren say's as kiki smiled up at him nodding "oh ren these people saved me from them" kiki say's pointing to all of you "thank you for saving my mate" ren say's as you all nod "ok lets just save all this thanks you and stuff for late when got demons to kill" yusuke say's as you all nod getting ready again as kiki stays behind ren you looked over to them and smile _they both love each other_ you thought and you start to think of you and hiei which made you smile more soon the demons all attcked at ones as you all started fighting and in the middle of it koenma had called you as you open the thing he gave you as you see his face pop up on the sreen "melody you got to hurry up!" "why what's wrong koenma" "well if you want to get here in time to save hiei you better hurry" your eye's widen "how much time is left!" "hmm let me see...it's 11:30 now you got till 12:00" "and you tell me this NOW!" you say/yelled "ha ha ha sorry it kinda slip my mind" "KINDA! grr I'm on my way!!" you yelled closing the thing everyone had heard that as you look over to them "go on melody we got it under control" yusuke say's as you get a worried look "are you sure!" "yeah" may ran over pulling kiki with her she smiled at you "go get your boy" may say's you stare at her a bit then nod smiling "here take her with you" may say's as you nod grabbing kiki's hand and start running _hiei hang on I'm coming_ you thought "so this boy what's wrong with him" kiki asked and without turning to look back at her "he...was killed trying to save me" you say with tears in the corner of your eye's thinking about that day "was he your mate" she asked as you blush "n.no but he was my lover...and the day after he had said he loved me was the day he had died" you say as kiki gave you a sad look "but koenma is bring him back to life and right now I've got to get back before 12:00 to make sure he does come back" you say as kiki smiled "that's great!" she say's as you look back at her smiling then kiki gasp "look out!" you look back ahead of you to see a demon you glared as you let go of kiki's hand and run faster "out of my WAY!" you yelled as you jump up and made a bow out of ice and shot a ice arrow at the demon hitting it right in the heart as it fall over dead as you land on your feet then grab kiki's hand again and start running again _oh please don't let me be to late_ you thought worried soon you could see the portal up ahead as you smile and ran faster soon you to got to it as you both run through and ones on the other side you found you two were in koenma's office as he looked at you two "melody hurry!" he say's pointing to a clock on the wall as you look your eye's widen seeing it's.

11:55

you let kiki's hand go and ran down the hall to where hiei is every step you took felt like forever 11:56 you turn a corner but you went a little to fast and end up slipping and fall "ow" you mumble as you got up then gasp as you started running fast again.

11:57

you took another corner and you could see the door at the end of the hall hope filled your eye's _oh please please please! don't let me be to late!! _you thught as you ran to the door.

11:58

and when you were almost there you some how trip again as you fall you growled in pain a little then got up fast and open the door you looked over to hiei to see him glowing all gold you looked over to the clock to see it's.

11:59!

you looked back to hiei fast and started running over to the bed you saw the glow starting to go away _no! _you got to the bed.

'with koenma'

koenma looked at the clock "12:00" he say's as kiki had a worried look "did she make" kiki asked "I..I don't know" koenma say's.

'with you'

you had your eye's closed and your lips on hiei's you then slowly open your eye's and pick up your head tears were in your eye's as you see the glow almost gone _please hiei...please come back_ you thought you sat there staring at him but he didn't move tears started to fall down your cheeks "hiei...please...come back...to me" you say as a tear fall from your chin on to his face you put your face into your hands and started to cry _no...I was to late_ you thought just then you felt something pull your hands from your face and a hand on your cheek that pull you as you open your eye's right when you felt lips on yours as your eye's widen as you see it is hiei he pulled back slowly as you stare at him shocked "hiei...your...alive" you say as he smiled at you "yeah and it's all thanks to you" he say's as you stare at him then tears fall down your cheeks again as you jump at hiei hugging him tight "oh thank god!!" you cired as hiei huged you back later everyone was so happy hiei was back hoshi jump at hiei hugging him as he smiled a little down at hoshi soon everyone went to bed was it was a tiring day and hiei had you sleep in his room after you got hoshi to bed and asleep you smiled as you had your head on hiei's chest with his arms around you "I'm so happy your back hiei" you say looking up at him as he smiled down at you "yeah and I'm happy to be back" he say's as he pulled your head up a little so he could kiss you as you smile closing your eye's and kissing back after a bit you two pulled away and said good night and went to sleep...I end it here


	15. Chapter 15

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 15 girls only

'START' it has been a week now and you were all happy right now you were cooking breakface for everyone you had just put all the food on the table when kuwabara and yusuke flys in and sits down and start eatting you laugh a little seeing this as the girls and kurama walk in and sit then hoshi runs in and over to you and hugs your leg as you kneel down and hug him back then pick him up and put him in his seat so he could eat then hiei walked in hoshi looked over at him and smiled "morning daddy!" hiei looked over to hoshi and gave him a small smile walking over he messed up hoshi's hair a little then sat down as hoshi giggled you smiled over the week hoshi started calling hiei daddy at first he was shocked to hear that then just got use to it you then sat and started eatting after breakface kurama told you he with may's help would do the dishs seeing as you made breakface you just nod smiling "thanks" you say as you walk into the living room where everyone went you saw yusuke and kuwabara playing video games like always and hoshi watching you looked over to the windowsill but you didn't see hiei there you looked around but still no hiei "hmm" you walk up stair's and down the hall and stop at his door you knock but you don't hear anything so you see if it's unlocked and it was so you open the door and peek in "where is he" you say as you walk in but see no hiei you walk over to the window still looking around ones you got to the window you looked out and gasp as your eye's widen at what you see outside was hiei but ryu was with him it look like they were talking not wanting hiei to be out there with ryu alone you were going to go out there but before you even moved from the window you hear "daddy!" you look fast back to the window to see hoshi running over to hiei as the two look at him a scared look came to your face for hoshi when you see ryu look at him so you just open the window and jump out.

'hiei's pov before hoshi came'

you were standing there with your arms crossed staring at ryu with cold eye's as she stared back at you with sad ones "hiei...I can't believe your back" ryu say's but you still say nothing which made ryu more sad "hiei please talk to me" "..." "hiei" ryu took a step to you but stop when she see your glare turn more colded "hiei please I...I...I still love you" you blink a bit startled _she still loves me after what happen_ you thought "hn well it's to late" you finally say as ryu stared at you a little wide eye "my heart and love for you went away after what you did...I love her now and even when I first saw her" you say as ryu narrowed her eye's "so what was I over the time you and her were apart huh just someone there you could play with till your little melody came back to you" ryu say's as your glare soften a bit "no" ryu blinked "when melody had to leave to go back to her home I was heart broken but then you came along at first I didn't cared but then the more I was around you I started to feel what I had felt for melody but when she came back...I don't know...I guess...my old..feelings for her came back...she was my ...first love" you say as you look to the side and down ryu stared at you with sad eye's again then you hear "daddy!" you turn to see hoshi running your way in the corner of your eye you could see ryu's shocked look but you also keep your eye on her so to make sure she doesn't try anything and right before hoshi could get to close melody came out of no where and had picked up hoshi you saw melody eye's narrow at ryu " da..daddy" you looked back to ryu who still had a shocked look "hiei what..what's going on why did he call you that" ryu say's hoshi then got down and ran over to you as you picked him up "over the time I had woken up hoshi had started calling me that so..." you glare at ryu "if you hurt my son in anyway I will kill you" you say as ryu ones again stared at you shocked "your..son" "yeah that what I think of him as so that will be what I call him as he calls me his father" you say you looked over to melody to see her smiling at you as you gave her a small smile back.

'your pov'

you smiled at hiei when you heard him say all that then looked back to ryu with narrow eye's but what you heard next shocked you "and koenma wanted me to tell you if I had ever saw you again was you are now off the team so you will be not welcome here anymore" hiei say's as both you and ryu look to him shocked after that hiei just turned and started walking to the house and when he passed you he grab your hand pulling you along with him as you stare at him then look back at ryu to see tears going down her face in a way you felt bad for her then ryu looked down then turn taking off into the forest you watched her go with kinda sad eye's soon hiei and you walked back inside hiei put hoshi down as he ran into the living room again just as hiei was going to let go of your hand you grip tight on to his as hiei looked back at you "what is it melody" hiei asked as you stare at him and without a word you step to him and let go of his hand so you could wrap both your arms around his neck as you pressed your lips on to his hiei stared at you a bit startled but then closed his eye's kissing back as his arms go around your waist pulling you closer to him you felt his tongue at your lips so you open your mouth as his tongue slips in your hands grip at his hair you deepen the kiss more and without both of you noticing because you were so into the kiss was one of your hands slip down his chest and stop at the top of his pants as your fingers start to slip into them but you two snap out of it when you hear a fake cough both of you snap your eye's open and pulled away as your hand falls back to your side as you blush when you saw your hand slip out of the top of his pants hiei notice it too but try hard not to blush as you both turn to see kurama standing there with his arms crossed and a small smirk "if you two are going to do 'that' then you may want to get a room" kurama say's which only made you both blush more "i'm uh sorry I don't know what came over me" you say blushing hard as you walked fast pass the two boys and to the stair's and up to your room when you closed your door you lean your back on it _oh my god what was I doing! _you thought with your eye's wide you look down _it was like I was someone else_ you thought again as you blushed again as you look at your hand that was a little in hiei's pants as you blush more as you start to shake a bit _I don't know why...but...I want...him... _you thought slowly then you hug yourself "what's wrong with me" you whisper.

'four days later'

you had try staying away from hiei because everytime you even look at him now you feel this weird feeling like you want to jump him everyone is starting to notice this as everytime you leave the room when hiei walked in he would look at you with saddness in his eye's and right now koenma has you all in his office which is bad for you as you try not to start shaking and try to keep your eye's from landing on hiei as you made sure you stay far from him but for some reason your eye's keep trying to look over to him but you stop yourself at the last minute but what you didn't know was kurama knew what was wrong with you because he could smell it so he told hiei then told koenma "ok everyone I called you all in here because I think you all need a break" koenma say's smiling "so I will be sending you guys to anywhere you want to go" yusuke and kuwabara started jumping for joy at hearing that "this is awesome!" yusuke say's as kuwabara nod so everyone picked where they wanted to go "but hiei and melody you two got to pick to somewhere to go" koenma say's as your eye's widen "hey why are they not coming with us" kuwabara asked "for..reasons" koenma say's giving them a 'I will tell you later' look as the two boys nod hiei looked at you out of the corner of his eye to see you staring at the floor wide eye and was shaking a little then he looked back to koenma "hawaii" hiei say's as koenma nod "alright now all of you go get ready" he say's as you all leave right now you were in your room getting ready and in deep thought _oh god what am I going to do! I still don't even know what's wrong with me!! now I got to go to hawaii with hiei alone! oh this is not going to end well_ you thought as you packed up ones you were done you walk to hoshi room to help him pack _well there is a little good thing about this I get to take hoshi with me_ you thought ones you were all done you and hoshi both walked down stair's after you grab your bag as you see everyone even the girls there packed and ready to go as you all walk to koenma's office again he told you what hotal you all would be staying in as he had two portals ready to go "you guys will go through that portal while hiei and melody go through that one" koenma say's as everyone nod as the gang walked to the right portal "bye guys see you in a few weeks!" you say waving "bye hiei bye melody!" the gang say's back as they walked into the portal as you grab hoshi hand and started to walk to the left portal when you hear "oh you two I got you a beach house hope you like it" koenma say's smiling as you and hiei looked back at him and nod then walk through the portal when you walked out of it you were hit with warm air and sun beating down on you as you look around to see your on a beach you smiled as you look around "oh my god it's so beautiful here" you say as hiei looked around along with hoshi hiei then spoted the beach house "over there" as you looked to where hiei was pointing you gasp the house was two storys and it look like your dream home as you walked over to it as you three walked in "wow" you say looking around as hoshi ran around to look around you had drop your bag as you looked around hiei grab it "I'll take our stuff up stair's" you nod as you hear hiei walk up the stairs you walk everywhere in the house with a smile "mommy this place is so cool!" hoshi say's as he ran up to you as you pick him up "yeah it is" you say as you smile at him hoshi smiled back then hiei walked in "mommy daddy are we going to live here now" hoshi say's as he looked over to hiei as you looked around again "I wish" you whispered as hiei smirked hearing that as he walked over "sorry kiddo but only for a few weeks" hiei say's as he messed up hoshi hair a bit as hoshi giggled you start to feel that feeling again at hiei being this close as you twitch a little as you stare at the floor hiei notice this you then put hoshi down as you walked into the kitchen as you noticed it was getting close to lunch time so you started on lunch but then you notice "there no food" you say with a face like this - --' "way to go koenma you give us a beach house with..no food in it" you say as you sigh and walk back into the living room to see hiei sitting in a chair looking out the glass door that's open watching hoshi play out in the sand you gulped a bit as you walk over "hiei" you say as hiei looked over to you "we n.need to g.go food shopping" you say "you mean there is no food here" hiei say's as you nod hiei sighed angry "baka koenma" hiei mumbles as he stands up as you giggle hiei smiled at you as he turn "hey hoshi come here!" hiei yelled over to hoshi as hoshi looked up then stands up and runs back inside "what is it daddy" "we got to go some where ok" hiei say's as hoshi nod you smiled as you three walk to the door and out as hiei locked the door behind him as you three start to walk to town you guys were at the store now you was holding a big bag so you could put the food in it as you were walking around hoshi was next to you holding your hand looking around too and hiei was behind you two looking bored and you notice this you sighed "here hiei I see that your bored so go look for this" you pulled out some paper and a pen and wrote down what you needed and hand it to hiei he looked it over and nod walking off as you smile and started walking and looking around then hoshi looked up at you "mommy can I go help daddy" you looked down at hoshi and smiled nodding as you let go of hoshi hand as he smiled back and ran off you smiled watching him go then looked and put something in the bag.

'hiei pov'

you had picked up another big bag and was putting stuff that was on the list melody gave you till you heard "daddy!" you turn to see hoshi running to you as you started to get worried but you saw him smiling so you calm down "hoshi what are you doing" you asked "I came to help you" hoshi say's as you smile a bit and nod you told hoshi to go look for something as he nod and ran off as you started looking again and while you were looking you heard giggling as you turn your head a bit to see three girls they were giggling and also you notice them looking over to you as you look back ahead of you _oh great_ you thought and just then you heard one of the girls starting to walk over to you _shit_ you thought again just then hoshi ran over as you heard the girl stop _good timing hoshi! _you thought smirking as you turn just as hoshi stop next to you "is this it" hoshi asked as you look at it then at the list and nod and open the bag as hoshi smiled big and put it in then the girls walked over "aww he so cute" both you and hoshi looked at the girls "that so cute that he helping you shop" one girl say's "is he your little brother" the light brown hair girl asked as you looked over to her as you were about to answer her but the two others cut in "he sooo cute!" but at that you didn't think they were talking about hoshi anymore as you try hard not to roll your eye's "whats your name little boy" hoshi blinked as he stared at them "hoshi" "awww what a cute name!" then the pink hair girl walked up to you and put a finger on your chest pushing a little as she smiled "and what's your name" she say's as you gave her a blank look "hiei" you said "ooo what a cool name" she say's smiling as you sigh "well hiei what are you doing later or now" she asked smirking a little just as you were going to say something you heard "do you mind leaving my boyfriend alone" you all turn as you eye's widen a bit "melody" you say.

'your pov'

you were looking around as you go around a corner as your eye's widen as you see three girls talking to hiei the one with pink hair was smirking as she had he finger on hiei's chest as you felt angre shoot through your body as you started walking over to them as you heard "well hiei what are you doing later or now" she asked as your grip on the bag tighen as you stop behind them "do you mind leaving my boyfriend alone" you ask glaring as everyone turn to look at you hiei eye's widen a bit "melody" he say's "mommy!" hoshi ran over to you as you put your hand on his head as he hug your leg "mommy?" all three of the girls say "yeah that's my son not my little brother" hiei say's as the girls looked at him shocked you smirked "come on we got to get done and go home hiei" you say as hiei nod and walked around the girls and over to you as he grab your hand as you grab hoshi's hand and started to walk away soon you three got done and was walking back home ones back you walk to the kitchen to put away the food what you didn't notice was hiei walking into the kitchen hiei smirked as he walked silently up behind you as you gasp jumping startled as hiei grab you from behind as his arms wraped around your waist he rest his chin on your shoulder "jumpy are we" hiei whisper as he moved your hair a bit he kissed your neck you stare wided eye at the wall your breathing picked up then closed your eye's biting your lip "I know what's wrong with you" hiei whisper as you open your eye's a bit hiei licked your ear as he turn you around he stared at you right in the eye as you stare back then hiei lean in crashing his lips on yours as you close your eye's kissing back as your arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer making the kiss deeper as hiei licked your lips you open your mouth his tongue slip in and played with yours you moan a little at hearing that hiei made the kiss rougher hiei back you up till your back hit a wall as he push you more into the wall making his body closer to yours you moan more at that as one of your hands move down from his neck to his shoulder then down his chest hiei moan into your mouth as he feels your hand rubbing his member through his pants he pulled back to breath as you try catching your breath too hiei moved down to your neck kissing,licking and sucking here and there as you hold the back of his head moaning softly and rubbing him a bit harder now as you hear him growl pushing himself more on you then you hand moved up a bit to his belts and started undoing them and just as you were going to undo the last one both you and hiei freeze when you hear "mommy daddy!" then hear footsteps running to the kitchen both you and hiei pull back fast as you fix your hair and shirt while hiei does up his belts again fast as you turn just when hoshi runs in as he ran over to you "mommy can we go play in the water because it's so hot outside" hoshi asked as you smile nodding "alright" hoshi jump for joy as he goes to get ready as you laugh a bit then look over to hiei and start to blush remember what was about to happen as hiei smirked and walked over to you as he wrap one arm around your waist "later" he whisper in your ear making you blush more as he laughed a little he then grab your hand "lets go get ready" he say's as he starts walking up stair's to yours and hiei's room ones in there you let a small gasp out as you looked around as hiei lean on the door frame smiling a bit watching you with his arms crossed the room had a big window that over looked the ocean a big bed a walk in closet you saw a door which you guessed was the bathroom the room was breathtaking as you looked over to hiei and smiled he walked in closing the door so you two got ready and walked down stair's to see hoshi waitting when he saw you two he smiled and ran over and grab hiei's hand "come on daddy!" hoshi say's happy as hiei blinked then he got drag out the back door to the beach as you laughed watching them as you walk down ones down there you put out the towles that you grab on the way out and put hoshi's toy bag down that you picked up that was by the back door you sat down on a towle and put your sunglasses on as you looked over to hiei and hoshi over in the water splashing each other you smiled seeing this _it almost seems like we're a real...family_ you thought as watch them play after sitting there for a while watching the boys play you looks around to see you three are the only ones there you then hear "mommy!" you look over to the boy but then you get picked up as your eye's widen as you feel your sunglasses get taking off then the next thing you know you get throwen into the cool warm water you swaim up and gasp as you looked around only to see a laughing hoshi and a smirking hiei you playful glared at hiei only to end up laughing your self for the rest of the day all you guys did was play around then went it was starting to get dark you walked out of the water and grab a towle wraping it around yourself then grab another one "hoshi come on time to go back home!" you say "awwww do we have to!" hoshi say's as he starts getting out of the water as hiei was standing on the sand smiling a little "hahaha yes now come on it's getting late" you say smiling as hoshi ran over "ok" he say's as you smile and wrap him in the towle as hiei picked up all the stuff and put it back into the bag the pick up the bag as you pick up hoshi you two then start walking back to the house and half way there hoshi rest his head on your shoulder yawning a little as you smile looking at him then look at hiei and grab his hand as hiei smiled back at you ones you two got back you walked up stair's and to hoshi's room you change him into his PJ's then put him into bed as you kiss his head "good night" you whisper "night mommy" hoshi mumbles as you smile and get up and walk to the door you look back to hoshi as you turn off the lights and close the door as you walk back down stair's and into the living room where hiei is sitting on the couch watching tv still in his swaim shorts as you smile walking over and sat down next to him as he put his arm around you as you lean your head on his shoulder then the feeling came back as you gasp a little and pull back but only to get pulled back as you look up at hiei to see him smirking then he leans down making you fall down on to your back as you blush staring up at hiei "now where were we" he say's smirking "but hi-" you were cut off as you felt hiei grind a little into you as you try to hold in a moan "I know you want this I know your body wants this" hiei whisper into your ear as your breathing picks up he starts kissing your neck as his hands rub your sides as you moan softly "do you want to know what's wrong with you' hiei whisper as he licks your ear as you nod slowly moaning a bit he then grind into you again "because your in heat" he say's as your eye's snap open "wh..what" you say as hiei lean up "your half demon and demons have heats and that's what your having right now" hiei say's smirking as you blush more the hiei leans down and kiss your lips softly then pull back "but if you don't want to do this then I'll stop" he say's as you stare at him thinking about this then you made up your mind as you lean up and crash your lips on his kissing him deeply as hiei kissed back then...I end it here


	16. Chapter 16

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 16 girls only

**This is the lemon if you don't like them then you should leave now**

'START'

your back hit the wall near the stairs as both you and hiei were trying to get to our room but were to busy kissing deeply to get there right away you moan as hiei grab your ass pressing your hips into his and grinding them into yours after doing that for a bit hiei finally pick you up by the ass as your legs go around his waist as hiei carries you up the stairs making sure not to trip over anything once up hiei went right to the bedroom walking in then close the door with his foot once the door was closed your swim top was pulled off roughly and toss to the floor you moan as your back hit the soft sheets of the bed and being pressed down into the bed as hiei lean over you licking and sucking at your breasts with your legs still locked around his waist what you didn't know because your eye's were closed in pleasure was hiei's three eye was glowing and soon the whole room walls were glowing too making a sound proof room once the sound proof was done hiei's three eye stop glowing and he went back to giving you more pleasure.

"ahh! mmm"

you moan loud as one of hiei's hands rub between your legs while still sucking and nipping at your breasts your hips start to move to get hiei to move his hand faster which he did while adding more presser so he rubbing harder also your once dry swim bottons start to get wet again from all the pleasure your body was feeling using your legs you try to push down hiei swim shorts you was able to get his shorts down alittle this made you mad alittle.

"mm hiei"

you say trying to get him without trying to sound like that was a moan which that what hiei thought it was so he keeps doing what he doing which made you try harder

"hiei"

at this hiei glance up licking at your stomach

"hmm?"

"your shorts"

you say with a begging look hiei smirked stopping his licking as he sat up alittle

"what about them?"

you whine knowing hiei playing with you

"you know what I mean"

hiei smirked more which makes you whimper

"come on hiei please"

you beg trying to get him to stop teasing you as he leans up and starts licking,kissing and nipping at your neck while rubbing your thighs making you moan for more to try and get back at him you use your legs to pull him closer then start grinding your hips into his at hearing him growl you knew you was getting at him as you press his hips closer grinding alittle harder as hiei moans and growls feeling him hard and ready you knew he would break soon

"hiei.."

you moan/whisper turning hiei on more as he growls then your legs get push down fast and his swim shorts are almost rip off as he toss them to the side and make you get more on to the bed as he gets on top of you and pretty much rip the swim bottons off you tossing it over his shoulder you moan loud as hiei had put your legs on his shoulders and was licking fast at your opening pushing his tongue inside you and also rubbing your sweet spot making you go crazy waves of heat go through your body as you moan at smelling your heat it makes hiei go crazy too at hearing him growl you open your eye's

"hiei?"

you whimper as hiei grip your hips tight and pull you down fast you gasp alittle feeling the tip of his member rubbing at your opening hiei lean over and kissed you roughly pushing his tongue into your mouth rubbing it on yours as you moan kissing back and rubbing your tongue back you grip at hiei's hair tightly feeling the tip start to push inside you alittle

_"are you ready"_

you hear in your head in answering you put your legs around his waist also whimpering and not wanting to keep his soon to be mate waiting hiei push in slow to try and not give you to much pain at feeling you tense up hiei went slower and start nipping and kissing your neck then cheeks at feeling your wall hiei stop for a minute then push in fast as your mouth open with a silent scream of pain hiei stay still and stared at you then starts softly kisses you to calm you down after a bit you finally did calm down you whimpered and whines alittle to try and get pleasure back in you hiei move down and started licking and sucking at your breasts.

you moan and whine alittle hiei smirked hearing the small moan and at hearing that hiei moved his hips alittle trying to get the pain to go away you whine alittle but soon the pain did go away as you moan alittle more then tighten your legs around his waist and started to move with him which made hiei move faster you moan louder pulling hiei closer hiei growled pleased that his soon to be mate is getting pleased.

"ahh hiei faster!!"

you moan loud as hiei lift your legs on to his shoulder then slam into you making you scream his name at hearing that hiei keeps slamming in aiming for that spot that made you scream like that your back arch high off the bed as you scream hiei's name more you grip tightly at the sheets almost ripping them soon hiei lower your legs so he could move closer to you and keeps slamming fast in unhuman speed into you growling and moaning loud feeling himself getting closer along with yourself.

hiei slam his hands on to the backboard growling loud and griping the backboard cracking the wood he slam harder into you cumming inside you at feeling hiei cum makes you cum with him moaning loudly after coming down from the high pleasure you both were panting hiei looked at you.

"melody"

"yes please"

hiei blinked staring at you as you open your eye's blushing and smiles

"I would love to be your mate"

hiei stared at you then smiled as he kissed you deeply as you kiss back then hiei move to your neck licking and nipping lightly to find a good spot at hearing you moan alittle hiei smirked then lick the spot between your neck and shoulder then bit down fast as you whimper from pain soon the pain was over after hiei put his energy into the bit then pull his fangs out and licked at the mark till it stop bleeding once done you did the same thing to hiei as he growl alittle in pain once you was done you both smiled at each other then started kissing as the moon light shine throught the window on to you two.


	17. Chapter 17

Love of the sea and land / a yyh hiei story/ 17 girls only

'START'

three years has passed from the night you two became mates hiei is training hoshi in the back yard who eight years old now you look out the back door smiling as you see kurama and hiei training their sons yes may and kurama became mates and had a son right now their next child was on the way may was 9 months now and the baby was soon to be born, keiko had just had twins not to long ago one boy and one girl, then their yukina she had a baby girl not because of what she is just because her and kuwabara are now mates hiei was not happy but there was nothing he could do about it kuwabara & yukina's girl is 3 years old with light green hair and her father's eye's and name is taiyou, yusuke & keiko's twins are a year old they both had brown hair and eye's and names are kai and kira and kurama & may's son who is 3 years old with red hair and light green eye's and name is rei.

you smile watching them then go back to making their lunch hiei who was busy watching hoshi and rei training against each other kurama next to you watching too after five minutes both boys hear "daddy!!" hiei turns to see his 3 year old little girl akuma with black hair and blue eye's running to him giggling as his eye's soften and he kneels down alittle as she runs into his arms then he picks her up "mommy says lunch time" she say's smiling as hiei nods kurama smiled then turn to the two fighting boys "alright boys lunch time" kurama say's as the boys stop and run to the house hiei turn and followed the boys with kurama following.

once inside everyone was sitting at the table as hiei walked over and puts akuma in her chair at the kids table as you walk over and put plates in front of the kids may tried to help but kurama stop her

"kurama I'm fine"

may say's as he grab the plate and give it to you then makes may sit down you smile giggling alittle putting the plate down in front of rei hiei then walked over and kissed your cheek which made you smile more once everyone food was passed out and everyone was sitting eating and talking yusuke and kuwabara was laughing while talking about something kai was trying to grab something but keiko wouldn't let him grab it and just as may got up to go to the bathroom the sound of water hitting the floor was heard as everything went silent and may was staring at the floor while everyone stared at her.

just like that everything went wild yusuke and the others were rounding up the kids while kurama was helping may to the front door hoshi being the oldest open the door for kurama and may as they rush out soon everyone was rushing out you was the last to close the door as you looked at the house and smiled having flash backs to when you first came here then looked at everyone and all the new people of your family that now getting someone new into it you smiled more feeling like the luckist person ever.

"hey melody come on!"

you blinked then close the door locking it fast then ran over to the others as they were going to the spirt world hospital where all the kids have been born in later that day and after long hours of waiting for the baby may gave birth to a healthy baby girl named lilly you smiled standing next to may who was laying in the bed holding lilly and kurama on the other side of her smiling and staring at lilly as lilly had light blue hair and dark green eye's.

"she so cute may"

you say as may smiles and nods still staring at her new baby girl

"everything going to change but I can't be more then happy about it"

you say as may looks at you and smiles more

"yeah I'm so happy we're apart of this family we have now I can't think of what our lives would be like if we never found them"

may say's then looked at everyone smiling as they smile back hiei walked over to you and puts his arm around you as you smile more and kisses his cheek then looked back to lilly.

THE END


End file.
